The Lie in Your Letter
by Jpr123
Summary: Discontinued Do not read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hey guys Jpr123 here, so here's the situation. This is a shelved idea I had when I first started fanfiction I came up with this idea around late 2013 originally it was made for Ash and his whole crew, but it was complete cringe that I decided to shelve the idea never to be seen again.

That's when my girlfriend just so happened to be looking through my old stories and shelved ideas, she saw this one and told me that I should take a look at it again, so here is my attempt at a very much edited version of that original idea.

Psst this will also be a SYOC fic, so make sure you check that out at the end of the chapter.

(-0-)

It was a dark cloudy day, just outside of Tyler Wing's window. He could hear the pitter patter of the rain tapping his window. He pulled off the soft blanket that was tightly wrapped around his body. Sitting up in his bed he stretched his arms out and let out a loud yawn. The stretch felt incredible as it released the built up tension in his muscles.

He got up and out of his bed and walked over to his closet. He grabbed a wrinkle filled white dress shirt and a pair of his terribly ripped jeans. Quickly putting both of them on he walked up out of his basement and into his kitchen. His tail still hung low, but he eventually wrapped it around his waist.

Tyler soon fixed his messy black hair around his signature luxray ears, to show of his soft blue eyes. He walked over the breakfast table and had a quick bowl of cereal. He grabbed an umbrella on the way out before heading out to school.

On the way to school he noticed an elderly lady who seem quite confused at a food shop. He also noticed how the shop keeper was getting increasingly frustrated. He got in behind the lady and looked at the two meals she was deciding on.

"Hey Miss, if I were you I'd get the pork cutlet. It's literally to die for," Tyler said.

"That's very nice of you, but I'm not sure if my grandson will enjoy it," the old lady said.

"Well if your grandson is anything like me, then he'll love it. All the kids around my age love a pipping hot pork cutlet!" Tyler excitedly said.

"Well with confidence like that, how can I not get it. Sir, I'll have the pork cutlet," the old lady said.

Feeling satisfied Tyler left the scene on continued his way to school. The thing is, Tyler loved helping anyone in any possible way he could. On the way he helped a kid get their cat out of a tree. Needless to say he was covered in scratches by the end of that. Along the way he also helped a good family friend move their inventory into a truck, by this point he was going to be late to school, but helping someone out was way more important to Tyler than his own education.

Tyler had finally decided that he had taken too long to do everything, but on the way he got distracted by a certain news report looking through a t.v store window. The t.v report was about how a certain pop idol who was finally getting married to her assigned husband through the Road of Fate law.

"That's right... tomorrow is my birthday. I'll be turning sixteen, that means my notice could arrive at midnight. the Road of Fate law is a special law that the kingdom of Thorm has implemented to counter the supposed declining birthrate five generations before me. The law is that the government will chose a wife or husband for you the moment you are born, and it is mandatory that you marry that assigned person, regardless of any relationship you had or are currently in,". Tyler thought.

Tyler looked at the time and realized that he really had to get to school. He quickly ran towards the building, and stopped to take a few breathes of air. Once he arrived at Forgredy High he opened up the front door and headed straight to his first class. He walked in to see his disappointed teacher who had that same grumpy look he was known for.

"Sorry Mr. Grey," Tyler said.

"Late like usual I see, well take your seat," Mr. Grey said.

Off in a corner of the room a voice yelled out. "Tyler, maybe you should stop jacking off so much, can't you wait till your notice!".

Tyler ignoring the claim made on him, he sat down without hesitation. He wrote down the notes he saw on the board, but after finishing his work his eyes would not leave. Quite possibly the most beautiful woman in his eyes. Sitting across the classroom was his childhood friend Mia Yang. She was a beautiful vaporeon pokemorph. Her long running blue hair complimented her deep ocean blue eyes perfectly. She had the ideal face structure along with the perfect amount of thin transparent scales running along her soft skin. She had her tail well tucked in her chair and the fin like mane around her neck was so cute. She wore the blue sweater he got for her, and her skirt reached the middle of her thighs.

Despite the two of them being childhood friends the two of them completely stopped talking to each other when high school started. Tyler thought back to all the good times he had with Mia, they ate cake, hung out in the mud and climbed trees together. He remembered Mia helping him throughout elementary school, and the times the two of them would watch movies till either one of them passed out.

Tyler let out a soft sigh knowing that Mia had figured out that she was too good for him. It was just something he learned to accept. It didn't change the way he felt, but what complicated things is that his notice could come tomorrow, it would be his last chance to confess. In today's day and age it wasn't uncommon to see people confessing their love a day before their sixteenth birthday, as when you turn sixteen your notice can show up at midnight. Tyler lay his head in his hand to think about what he was going to do today.

(-0-)

Mia was in her seat, she was trying to concentrate on her work, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Tyler Wing. The boy she had loved ever since she was little, just looking at him brought her heart into a flutter. Her hands would get sweaty and she could barely breath. She thought back to the days where Tyler would help her when she was sick, she loved the way he helped her through all the tough times in her life. When her grandmother died of cancer, Tyler was there to help her. When her pet cat died, Tyler was also there. Tyler Wing always held a special place in her heart, but because of her own feelings she wasn't able to say a single word to the boy she loved. She knew his sixteenth birthday was coming up, and that mean't Tyler could receive his notice at any time, she constantly thought about the fact it might be too late to confess.

"Alright Class, now I know some of you are already sixteen, and some of you are on the verge of turning sixteen, and I also know that some of you have even received your notices. But as part of the education system we must go over the Road of Fate law," Mr Grey said.

Mr Grey started to write down the description of the law up on the board, he told the class that they didn't have to write it down, as he knew that everyone already had the law hammered into their heads by this point in their lives.

"Alright class, as you all know the government will choose your husband or wife. The person who you get assigned will be called your 'assigned wife or assigned husband'. Now let's get some misunderstanding about the law out of the way. Not everyone receives their notice at the age of sixteen, actually it's a rare thing that you receive the notice at sixteen, the average age ranges from twenty two to thirty. That means you still have time to enjoy your youth before you start going to the Road of Fate meetings. Also another common misunderstanding is that it is not illegal to be in a traditional relationship, while it isn't recommended, but some of you can get in a traditional relationship, you know the ones they show in all the movies. Just remember that once your notice comes in you must break up from that relationship, and move forward with the notices," Mr Grey explained.

For the rest of class Mr Grey explained the tiny details for the Road of Fate, but Tyler already knew most of it. Even though Mr Grey explained all the things you could do before the notice, Tyler still couldn't shake the feeling of that he might get his notice the very next day. He let out a gentle sigh once class was over. The rest of the day was just an average day, but as the hours passed by, the every growing pit in his stomach grew. There was still so much he wanted to do, he wanted to hang out with Mia one more time before he turned sixteen, but the simple fact was that he was too shy to ask her out. What was the point of asking someone out when he knew that he could be ripped away from her within a few more hours.

(-0-)

Mia was standing at her locker she was surrounded by her friends. Jade and Billy were the first girls who really talked to her from the start of her high school career. The three of them all had a casual conversation about their notices and just how nerve racking each day was. Jade had already turned sixteen, but she hadn't received her notice yet, neither had Billy.

"So Mia, any boys you like? You don't turn sixteen not for a few months right?" Billy asked.

"Well there is this one guy I really like, but he's turning sixteen tomorrow, so it might be too late to confess," Mia blushed.

"C'mon girl really. I know that I'm nervous about everyday, but notices don't usually come in until you're twenty two. Why not you should ask him out, just one date, make it the final date the first and the last!" Jade said.

"Oh that sounds so romantic... I think," Billy said.

"That's not a bad idea actually. I mean he's already guaranteed to eventually meet the person he's meant to be with. I might as well go all in, no regrets!" Mia excitedly said.

"That's the spirit!" Jade said.

(-0-)

Tyler was walking home preparing himself for tomorrow, despite the fact he knew that tomorrow could practically be exactly the same as today. At least the sun was shinning so he didn't have to carry an umbrella over his head. However he did watch the puddles as not to get his shoes wet. He turned the corner to his house when he saw someone he hadn't seen face to face in years. Standing there was Mia, her face was bright red and she shyly held her hands together.

"T-T-Tyler... it's been awhile hasn't it?" Mia blushed.

"Y-yeah... it has," Tyler shyly said.

"Anyway! Uh! Meet me at the park we always used to play at tonight! Don't be late!" Mia blushed before running away.

Tyler was left confused but he knew he absolutely had to go to the park tonight. He quickly rushed to his house with a bright blush on his face that his parents instantly picked up on. He ran up into the washroom, grabbed a towel and took a hot shower in complete excitement. He put on his best shirt and his best pair of jeans. He made his messy black hair look somewhat presentable and headed to the park right away.

The park wasn't too far away so he simply walked there, but his heart was pounding so hard. His crush, his childhood friend, the same girl who hadn't talked to him in years told him to meet her in the park they used to play at. Tyler simply thought he must've been dreaming. He sat down on a bench and began to wait. Seconds passed by and those seconds soon turned into minutes, those minuets eventually turned into hours.

Tyler could feel himself getting sleepy as it was nearing eleven o'clock, and yet still no sign of Mia. He sat there and waited a bit more eventually falling asleep on the bench. He felt his phone vibrate waking him up jarringly, it was a text from his mom telling him to go home. He looked at the time and it was midnight meaning he was officially sixteen. Tyler stretched and got up knowing that Mia wasn't coming, but as he got up and reached the exit of the park he heard a loud female voice yell his name.

"TYLER WAIT!" Mia yelled.

Tyler turned around to see Mia drenched in sweat, she looked tired and exhausted from something. She sat down on the bench and motioned for him to sit down. He walked over and sat down beside her letting out a nervous sigh. He noticed the bright blush on her face and the nervousness in her eyes.

"Tyler, first I need to say sorry," Mia said.

"Hey look it's fine, it's always better to be late then never come!" Tyler laughed.

"No... I mean I'm sorry for ignoring you since high school started. The truth is that I like you the reason I've avoided you for so long is because I just get too nervous being around you. You probably hate me by now, and I am truly sorry about everything," Mia said.

"I could never hate you, I actually thought you hated me all this time," Tyler let out a soft blush and rubbed the back of his head. He looked Mia in the eye and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Mia's cheeks became a bright pink. She gulped hard, she peered into Tyler's calming blue eyes and she could tell he liked her just as much as she liked him. She placed her hands on his chest "Tyler let's start going out, let's become a couple until either you or I get our notices,".

Mia thought she made a mistake by asking that awkward question as she saw Tyler's cheeks become an even brighter pink. She leaned in without question, this is what she wanted, but couldn't tell if Tyler wanted it just as bad as she did. She pressed her lips up against Tyler's. A wave of pleasure and emotion flooded her body. She was completely enveloped in his warmth.

Tyler released from the kiss, he took in a deep breath before leaning back in. He enjoyed every moment of this sweet kiss, it felt like a dream to him, it felt as if it couldn't be real, but the warmth of Mia's hands against his stomach made him realize that this moment was real.

"Ya let's go out until either one of us get's our notices," Tyler gently said.

"I'd like that," Mia smiled. She was about to lean in for another kiss until she heard someone walking up to the bench both of them were on. She turned her head to see a middle aged woman with bright red hair, she wore a suit and held an envelope in her hands.

Mia looked at the clock on her phone and noticed that it was ten after twelve. The lady walked in front of both of them. And the moment she saw the lady push the envelope in front of Tyler her heart dropped.

"Congratulations Mr Wing, your notice has come in," The Lady said.

"Uh... thanks," Tyler said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys, so let me know what you thought of the first chapter. It was rough I know, it is an old idea that was quickly rearranged. Anyway just tell me your honest thoughts, I'd like to know if this fic is worth going on with. This is a SYOC story so here you go. Also I'm going to be evil and not post the SYOC form in my fanfic bio just to be mean!

Anyway to submit you character title your PM "The Lie in Your Letter - SYOC"

Name:

Age: 15+

Height: Nothing crazy please

Gender:

Species: No UBs, Mega Evolutions, Legendaries

Appearance: Alright so you must remember that everyone in this fic is going to be a pokemorph so make sure they have traits that relate to their species. There are no thing as shiny pokemorphs in this world so you can feel free to use any kind of hair colour you want. Go nuts with that candy coloured anime hair you want.

Clothing: What do they wear on a day to day bases.

Personality: What's their personality? I don't know you decide.

Goals or Passions: C'mon what are they passionate about, this is optional as I get it, not everyone has a deep passion that they've found yet.

Likes: What do they like? Tell me.

Dislikes: What do they dislike, fear, stuff like that.

Origin: What was it like growing up for them, where did they come from, this is basically their biography. I'm going to pull a One Punch Man here, but please if your biography is longer than 3000 words your character will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Wow ok, now normally I don't put these here in the beginning of chapters an author's note, but with everything that happened in chapter one I must address it.

Thank you all for the support, and I must say it was quite unexpected, as I didn't really expect to see 24 PMs soon after I posted the first chapter. The reviews and the actual views were also much better than I expected them to be. What I'm trying to say is a big thank you.

Now I should also address the rest of the OC submissions I haven't responded to yet. If you see in the story summary that the OC submissions are closed, and I haven't responded to that character, it means your character has been rejected, I just means I didn't have the time to respond.

So the total accepted OC count was 8 and there were multiple reasons I accepted these characters. The two common themes running through the characters I accepted were "light hearted - non sob stories" or "The character had an opinion on the Road of Fate law". Basically I accepted characters that I thought fit into the world.

Anyway enough of my rambling, onto the story, please enjoy.

(-0-)

Tyler was sitting in the back seat of his parent's car. He looked up at the dark cloudy sky with deep intent. He watched the many trees pass by on the long drive towards his fate. His hands were sweaty, and his heart pounded. This time around he wore a professional looking suit as he was going to meet his assigned wife for the very first time. Just thinking about meeting her was so nerve wracking. Was she going to be kind to him, would they even get along, and could he spend the rest of his life with person at the end of this drive.

Tyler thought about last night and his small, tiny, absolutely short relationship he had with Mia. He remembered the dread in her eyes, and the absolute amount of disappointment in her expression when he had received his notice. Thinking back on the event only made him feel worse. Tyler knew he'd never forget the words Mia gave him right after receiving his notice.

When he was about to repeat those burning words his father spoke up. They had finally arrived at his assigned wife's house. When the turned the corner, they noticed she didn't live in a house, it was more of a mansion. The mansion was a good three stories tall and was well stretched from one end to the other. The mansion was made out of a fine red brick the complimented the golden stained windows on the upper floors. Surrounding the mansion was a thick line of red oaks and tall spruce trees. In the front of the mansion were a few rose gardens with a beautiful mossy stone fence.

They drove up to the thick barred steel gate. On the side of the gate there was a simple intercom. Tyler's father rolled down the window of the car, and pressed the button. A very rough and tough voice came out of the intercom, Tyler's father explained why they were there, and once the conversation was over the gate opened up automatically.

They drove into the massive driveway and parked their car near the front door of the house. They saw the front door open up and standing there was a butler who was clearly well paid and well off from working at this house.

"Well hello, Mister and Miss Wing, welcome to the Sky residence. My name is Urara, and I will be your guide in the lovely home that your son's assigned wife lives in," Urara said.

Tyler got a closer look at Urara, the man was clearly quite old with a large bald spot on the top of his head and thin running white hair. His suit looked much more professional than the one he wore, and he seemed to be quite gentle, with his actions.

Urara led them through the halls, but Tyler took notice at all the dying plants on the windows. There were dates and charts beside the flower pots of the plants. The ones that had turned brown and died had a red ribbon tied to them, and the ones that were still alive, if you could call that living had a green ribbon tied to them.

After following Urara down a maze of hallways he brought everyone to the main dinning hall. The dinning hall had a massive red oak table and a large crystal chandelier hanging above. In the back led to the kitchen, but more importantly he saw two upperclass citizens standing on the other side of the dinning hall. There was a large male ursarang, he wore a deep black suit and had fine cut jewelry on his hands. Standing right beside him was a beautiful female Arcanine, she wore an equally extravagant dress with much of the same finely cut jewelry.

Then Tyler's eyes landed on the young maiden standing right between them. She was a small growlithe pokemorph. She had her soft orange hair tied up into a neat ponytail, poking out the top of her head were her small growlithe ears, but a good amount of them were covered up by her hair. As for her body type she was completely flat in the chest area unlike Mia who had quite the bust, but due to her baggy clothes it wasn't too obvious. She wore a clean white shirt underneath her puffy black top. Her white skirt fell down her knees and she wore a pair of black flats.

Tyler followed his parents shyly, he watched as his parents loved interacting with this girl's parents. They seemed to having a grand time together, but because of his own nerves he couldn't quite make out what they were talking about. He watched his parents and this girl's parents leave the room, and now he was all alone with his assigned wife for the first time.

Tyler held the back of his head and extended his hand in a nervous smile. "Hello there. My name is Tyler Wing, uh... how about you?".

The young growlithe pokemorph placed her hands together and gentle said, "Tony Sky,".

There was a light blush on her face, she walked up to Tyler and reached up. Both of her hands lay flat on his bright red cheeks. She had a look of curiosity, but what Tyler noticed is that her hands were very soft. She let go of his face and looked at the palms of her hand intently.

"How fascinating! Young males are a lot slimier than I'd imagine," Tony said.

"I think that might be because I'm a little sweaty," Tyler blushed.

"I guess that logically make sense, as my dad's face isn't nearly as slimy as yours is. I must record this in my notebook, but it could also be because of your age, that could be affecting this strange oily substance leaking out of your pours," Tony said.

Tyler stood still and watched as Tony examined his body. She was very curious poking him in places that his parents haven't touched in years. She stayed clear above the waste, but it didn't make it any less weird.

"I have determined your body is too weak for sexual reproduction. The magazines my Mother has tells me that you aren't close to the ideal body shape for reproduction. You don't exactly have the strong defined muscles that males on the internet have, I guess it must be genetic. This is great information as you are the only male that I've met other than my Father," Tony said.

"Oh really?" Tyler said awkwardly. Tyler's mind ran with a few thoughts about his assigned wife. "This girls is completely weird!"

After their short meeting both Tyler and Tony's parents came back into the room. Tony's parents gave Tyler a polite greeting. The two of them looked worried but at the same time showed a great amount of care for their daughter.

"Tyler, as part of the Road of Fate law, we will have Tony live with you. She has grown up in this house that my wife and I have built. We'd like her to finally see the world, and just how beautiful it can be. Please take care of our daughter," Mr Sky said.

Tyler bowed in respect, but was surprised with the fact that Tony would be moving in with him. He knew that it was part of the law to move in with your assigned wife or husband, but never in a million years would he'd be the host home.

"Mr Sky, I'll do my best," Tyler said.

"That's all I could ever ask for," Mr Sky said.

(-0-)

Mia sat at her table for lunch, she was surrounded by her friends, despite that she couldn't take her mind off of what happened the night before. She was nervous and scared at the same time. The boy she loved, and the boy she confessed to on the same night, got his notice. She knew that he was already meeting her today, and it broke her heart.

"Mia, you look upset what's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Oh... the guy I like got his notice last night. He got it during our first and last date," Mia said.

"No way that really happens! Mia, I'm sorry," Jade said.

"Don't be sorry, I just told him we should never see each other again. I can't bare to face him now that he's taken," Mia said.

"Geez, isn't that a little bit harsh?" Billy said.

"I can't believe you guys thought I was serious, but he did get his notice that night. We just said to each other we should be friends, and nothing more," Mia said.

"Well I guess that makes the most sense," Billy said.

"Ya, but I still kinda feel bad for you," Jade said.

"Guys, can we stop talking about my failed relationship, lunch is about to finish," Mia said.

Mia had finished her lunch and headed to her next class. She calmly sat in her seat and placed her head against her hand. She let out a loud sigh and noticed that someone was walking up to her. It was a person she had talked with many times in the past, as this person was a close friend with Tyler. This boy was normally quite reserved and shy, but he could talk sort of normally with her.

This boy's name was Robbie Orre. He was a lanky mightyena pokemorph. His hair was a rich grey colour with black streaks and he had faded peach skin. Even more so his hair was long for a guy reaching down to rest upon his shoulders. The mightyena ears poking out of the top of his head were unusually pale for a mightyena, but his blood red eyes distracted from the fact. For clothing Robbie really covered up, he wore a pale coloured sweater and some sweatpants.

"Tyler isn't here, so I'm talking with you," Robbie said.

"So did you hear? Tyler got his notice," Mia said.

"Ya he texted me at just how nervous he was. Apparently we're going to get to meet his assigned wife today. She's coming to this class later," Robbie said.

"Great how can this day get any worse?" Mia sadly said.

"I don't know, you could get your notice with me," Robbie joked.

"You idiot, I'm not even sixteen yet," Mia said.

Everyone sat down in their respective seats. The first thing that Mia noticed is that Tyler walked through the class door and sat down in his usual seat. They both looked at each other, blushed, then instantly looked back down. Mia's eyes darted towards Tyler's left hand and noticed the ministry ring that assigned couples had to wear. The kids in the class who would usually bully Tyler saw his ring and left him alone.

Now Tyler was one of the few students who had a double desk to himself. Everyone's eyes darted towards the classroom door, and saw a student they had never seen before. She was a growlithe pokemorph, the same one Tyler had met earlier in the day, and just like before Mia noticed the ministry ring on her left hand. She walked in between the desks until she settled at Tyler's desk sitting right beside him, and everyone could instantly tell that she was his assigned wife.

As class progressed, Mia watched as Tyler was calmly interacting with his assigned wife. Despite the fact they probably met today, it seemed as if they were already quite comfortable with each other. The teacher soon told everyone to get into groups of three, and Mia headed over to be partners with Tyler. Robbie would've partnered up with Tyler like usual, but with his assigned wife there, he felt as if he'd be a burden.

"Oh, hey Mia. I... I didn't really expect to see you partnering up with me," Tyler blushed.

"So you're Mia. Tyler told me about you in the drive here, he's right you're very pretty. Oh by the way my name is Tony," Tony said.

"Tony? Isn't that a guy's name?" Mia questioned.

"My real name is really long, so I just go by Tony. I hope we can be friends," Tony smiled.

Tyler for the most part kept his head buried in his book work. He could hear Tony and Mia talking about multiple things, about recent clothing trends. He could hear how passionate Tony got when the subject of biology specifically in the field of how different pokemorph species breed and procreate.

"Mia, don't you find it absolutely fascinating how any pokemorph can reproduce with any other pokemorph? Isn't it so intriguing, how a blastoise can breed with a blaziken with no problems. You'd expect two completely different types incapable of breeding together, but they actually have zero problems!" Tony excitedly said.

"Sure I guess," Mia said.

"Thinking about it, it would make sense that anyone in this room could reproduce with anyone. Except for Tyler though," Tony said.

Tyler's head shot up from his book, he stared at Tony with a bright blush. "Wha... what do you mean by that!".

"You're far too small to reproduce," Tony said.

There was a small chuckle that made it around the classroom as people awkwardly stared at Tyler. Tyler soon explained to Mia that it wasn't what it seemed, and the rest of the work period was quite awkward. Once the day was done, Tyler said his goodbyes to Robbie and Mia, and headed home with his assigned wife.

On the walk home Tony was completely calm and quiet showing no sign of nervousness. The only thought that shook Tyler to his core was the fact that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman. He barely knew her, other than she really liked science, something that he wasn't too well versed in. When they arrived home Tyler's parents did a generic introduction and tour of the house. Once the tour was finished both Tyler and Tony waited up in Tyler's room for dinner.

Tyler sat on the floor awkwardly across from Tony who had same expression on the walk home. She seemed calm and completely void of distress despite being stuck with him for the rest of her life.

"Tony, you don't seem to be worried about this whole situation. Aren't you aware that you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life?" Tyler asked.

"Is that really a problem? You don't seem that bad," Tony said.

"But didn't you love someone before you got your notice?" Tyler asked.

"You mean my parents?" Tony responded.

"No not like that. I mean't more like were you in love with someone before you got your notice?" Tyler asked.

"Ah that. I actually don't know what it's like to be in love. I haven't felt it before, my mother explained it to me like it was being in pain, how there was always a hole in your chest that could only be filled by that one person. I've never felt that," Tony said.

Tyler smiled at Tony's explanation and completely thought back to that night with Mia. "Your mother is a smart person. I know exactly what that feels like, in fact I'm kind of feeling it right now,".

Tyler looked up at the roof of his room for a bit, but his head shot downwards when he felt a hand press up against the middle of his chest. It was Tony, but she had her hand pressed up against him. She was feeling around the middle of his chest carefully examining it.

"Are you sure there's a hole in your chest? It doesn't really feel like there's one, maybe the hole is internal, below the skin. Either way I still don't understand what it means to be in love, but it might be interesting to find out," Tony said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well there you guys go chapter two, finished and complete. Tell me your thoughts on how the story is progressing, I'd also love to see what you guys would like to see in the future.

Anyway I have to give credit to where credit is due, and that's saying the new OCs that were introduced into the fic.

 **Tony Sky** \- Created by " **DarkWingedLancelot** "

That may come as a surprise to some people if they know the shaky history he and I have, but yes his character fit so well with the environment that I want for the fic that I had to add her in.

 **Robbie Orre** \- Created by " **W. R. Winters** "

Robbie was a great character in both appearance, personality and origin, and he was clearly well put together. I'm very glad to make him an addition into the fic.

Ok now this is very important to all of you who have sent in an OC, with that OC being accepted. I will be taking charge of their development as a character. And if you try to tell me how your character should be developed it will go ignored by myself and my beta. This is just to keep consistency within the story.

Anyway see you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hey guys this chapter is a lot shorter than the previous two, as this chapter is introducing a few of the excepted OCs.

Now for those of you who I said when I accepted your OC you might remember that I said this.

"You can expect to see your character in chapters 3 and forwards"

This was just a rough estimate on when I wanted to introduce the OCs. Anyway all OCs should be introduced by chapter 5. Here you guys go I hope you enjoy.

(-0-)

A mature lucario pokemorph who was on the verge of turning seventeen sat within a Road of Fate ministry office. His neatly kept blue and black hair was combed back to reveal his deep red eyes. On the top of his head were two lucario ears, and his tail was neatly placed at his side. His style was quite professional, as he wore a navy blue suit with a black tie, and some formal shoes.

A woman with bright red hair entered the quiet room with him. She sat right in front of the lucario and slid and envelope in front of him. The lady was quite flustered and frustrated, but this was due to the law and was something she had to do.

"So Alastair Vernna, I'm sure you know what this envelope entails," The lady said.

"Wendy, don't worry I already know what this is. It's a check up sheet for the notice I received last year," Alastair said.

He took the envelope in one hand and sliced it open with one of the spikes the jetted out from the back of his hand. Upon opening the letter a few documents slid out a few forms he had to sign.

"You know you wouldn't have to do this if you'd just meet your assigned wife right?" Wendy said.

"Haven't I already explained to you. I'm never going to meet her, this whole Road of Fate law is one of the dumbest laws ever created. Why would the government choose something that is so personal for you," Alastair said.

"Well if we're getting into technical things here. The Road of Fate algorithm that chooses who you're going to be paired up with is designed that you end up with the best person possible. It takes into account your personality, DNA, family status, and along with many other factors involved," Wendy said.

"Ya well the algorithm is broken. I've seen many times where the algorithm has made matches with two people who don't get along at all," Alastair said.

"Fine then if you're going to be like that then think about it this way. Is avoiding your assigned wife fair to her? You do realize she got her notice the exact same time you did, that was three days after her sixteenth birthday. She has been waiting almost a full year to meet you, and yet you've been avoiding her all this time," Wendy said.

"Ya so what, it's not like I'll fall in love with her anyway," Alastair said.

"You never know, your parents probably fell in love over time. The notices are quite a incredible thing, and 98% of the population would agree with that, you're the rare 2% that thinks the notices are the worst. I'm sure you know the consequences of not following the notices right? You do study law after all, with your education you might be able to avoid the consequences, but will your assigned wife be able to avoid them? She isn't nearly as intelligent as you are," Wendy said.

Alastair scoffed at the idea that his own choices would affect a person he has never met before, but his inner rationalist told him that it was a possibility that his assigned wife would have to face the consequences if he didn't meet with her. He thought on it for a little while and left the ministry office after signing every sheet.

He took in the world as he walked out of the ministry office. He took in the fresh air and the deep orangey sky at the time. The tall buildings reached up to the sky, and the traffic on the local streets weren't nearly as bad. Despite it being well after school hours, he still saw students walking back to their homes. He decided that it might be a good time to head home as well. He picked up drink from his favourite coffee shop, of course he didn't pick out coffee instead he had a calming cup of tea.

Everything about his walk home was quite calming until he turned the corner of a tall foreboding building. His cup of tea was forcibly ripped from his hands, but not because it was taken, more because he had bumped into someone. His hot tea spilled all over the ground, and he stuttered back a bit.

Looking forward he saw a noivern pokemorph who had her head completely down. She had long wavy violet hair that was tied into three braids. On the side of her head were the signature noivern ears her species was known for. She had a thick white fur mane around her neck, but the thing that stood out the most was her wings that extended out as they were attached to her arms.

She wore a unbuttoned black jacket with a few hints of grey. The jacket reached down to her waist. Underneath her jacket was a light purple shirt and a silver necklace that had a ruby gemstone as its center piece. Looking down she wore a some dark coloured slim fitting dress pants, and a pair of black high heel boots

No matter how she looked, she still spilt over Alastair's tea, and something about the whole situation needed to be said.

"Hey, look where you're going," Alastair said.

"You sound grumpy, I'm sorry I split your tea," The young girl said. She tilted her head up to reveal her red button nose and grey eyes with white pupils.

Alastair looked down on her left hand and noticed the ministry ring she had. But more importantly he noticed she was completely blind with the ways her eyes were coloured.

"Uh... sorry it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going, but I do see you have a ministry ring around your finger there. Are you headed to the Road of Fate office?" Alastair asked.

"Yes I am. I need to sign some progress sheets, my assigned husband and I haven't even met yet. It's almost been a whole year, kind of crazy right? Anyway I'm going to go negotiate my way out of the consequences, the name is Natalya, we might meet again, your voice sounds familiar, we might go to the same school," Natalya said.

Alastair had a crazy thought walking home that the noivern girl he met earlier might be his assigned wife. Even though the chances were slim, he just thought it could be a possibility. When he got to his house, his lovely red brick house, he was very happy to see a bright blue car pull up beside his house. Out of the car was his neighbour and best friend.

It had been quite awhile since Alastair had seen his best friend, as his best friend Alto was on vacation. Alto's vacation had lasted nine months, and he was finally back. Alto was an altaria pokemorph. He had light blue hair and brown eyes. Like usual he was wearing a blue and white sleeved sweater with a bit of white fur trim on it. He wore his signature baby blue jeans and a pair of black and white top sneakers. Around his neck were some head phones that had had a musical note engraved on them.

Alastair walked up to Alto and held out his hand in a fist formation. "Hey man, what's up. Haven't seen you in quite awhile,".

"If you're wondering if I'm going to let you fist me, then you are completely wrong," Alto laughed.

The two friends talked about Alto's vacation to the neighbouring kingdom Tsu, and how visiting his family was quite fun. Alto talked about how lovely the music in that kingdom was, and just how incredible the food was. He told Alastair a few stories about his family over there, and a few of the fun experiences he had while on vacation. But the one thing that came up in the conversation was the simple fact that Alto had a ministry ring around his finger.

"Alto, you got your notice?" Alastair said.

"Ya, I got it while I was on vacation. I'm going to be meeting my assigned wife today, apparently she received her notice a few months earlier than I did. It's kinda crazy how I'm going to be meeting the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with in just a few minutes," Alto said.

"Well you know my opinion on the law, but I hope your assigned wife is a really good person," Alastair said.

"Thanks, alright I'm going to head over to the ministry," Alto said.

"Alright then, good luck," Alastair said.

Alto said his goodbyes to his friend and headed off to the ministry. The walk was sort of surreal, as he didn't love the Road of Fate law, but he knew that it was just a normal part of life. His heart was pounding in both excitement and nervousness. He walked into the ministry office, that nice smelling beige coloured office. He walked up to the front desk to see a young lady with red hair at the front desk.

"Hey I'm here to meet my assigned wife for the first time. I got my notice nine months ago when I was on vacation, so I wasn't able to meet her," Alto said.

"Ok well why don't you have a seat over in the waiting area, and we'll call you in when she arrives," Wendy said.

"Thank you," Alto said.

He walked over to the waiting area, and sat down in the ergonomic chairs. He looked at the rich beige walls and the many wedding pictures up on the walls. The pictures were the wedding pictures that the ministry takes when you and your assigned wife finally get married. The ceiling fan made the room feel nice, in the unbearable amount of time he had to wait.

Alto was counting the minutes of him just waiting in that room. The countless times he had fiddled his thumbs eventually made his own thumbs sore. Alto closed his eyes and did one of his favourite things in the world. He began to hum a song which ever came to mind. Mostly the song he hummed was original with recent pop influences. He was starting to get really into his own little jam session pretending to play the drums, guitar and even an air microphone, until he heard a soft voice right beside him.

"What song is that? It sounds really good,".

Alto's eyes shot open and a bright blush struck across his face. Sitting right beside him was a small noivern pokemorph. She had her head completely down and she began to hum the same tune that Alto had just made up, she tried to make up a few lyrics for the song as well. Alto noticed how beautiful her voice was, but was really embarrassed how a stranger was humming a tune that he made up.

"I kinda just made it up on the spot. It's probably not that good," Alto shyly said.

"Not that good? It's pretty good to my ears," Natalya laughed.

Alto let out a small blush, but it was just because he was completely embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head and decided to ask for this girl's name. "So... uh... you got a name? Might as well ask for it you know,".

"Natalya Hizora, how about you?" Natalya said.

"Alto Hawke, it's nice to meet you. Anyway no one comes to a Road of Fate ministry office just to visit, what are you here for?" Alto said.

"I'm here to negotiate my way out of consequences, I haven't met my assigned husband yet, and I don't think he plans to show himself. Now that you've asked me that question, what are you here for?" Natalya said.

"I'm actually here to meet my assigned wife for the first time. I'm a special case as apparently she received her notice earlier than I did, I also got my notice on a nine month vacation, so I wasn't able to visit her. Either way I hope that you do get to meet your husband eventually, and I certainly wish he'll treat you right," Alto said.

"Really you mean it! I need to ask you, do you believe in fated love?" Natalya asked.

"Of course I mean it. I wouldn't want someone as nice as you to end up unhappy. But what do you mean by fated love?" Alto responded.

"You know how there's someone out there who's truly mean't for you. Wether or not their your notice or not," Natalya blushed.

"I think you may be watching too many movies," Alto laughed.

"Hee hee, perhaps," Natalya laughed.

Both Alto and Natalya heard a squeal coming from right across them. Both their heads darted in that direction to see Wendy, the young desk lady. She had her hands over her mouth with the brightest blush and sparkle in her eyes that Alto had ever seen.

"Oh, has my assigned wife arrived yet?" Alto asked.

"You're already talking with her, and it looks perfect," Wendy squealed.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys so tell me what you thought of the new chapter that would be great. Also tell me what you thought of the new character that I will add below, as I have to give credit where credit is due.

Alastair Vernna - Created by " **kazumiokazaki** "

Really nice job on this character, did you know he was the first character that I accepted into the fic, and he was the one to set the bar really high early on. Anyway from the OC sheet you gave me, I fell in love with the character instantly and knew that he'd be a great addition to the fic.

Natalya Hizora - Created by " **1Glimmershine** "

Really cute, I lover her character so much, and yes I do agree with you that she'd be a perfect fit for Tyler, but what point would it make for the Road of Fate law to match people who are identical? Anyway I love her so much she is actually probably up there for one of my favourite submitted OCs that I've received across all of my stories. And if anyone who does follow me knows, if I like the character a lot we're probably going to be seeing that character a lot.

Alto Hawke - Created by " **Jayden Illusion Doe** "

You made me cry reading your OC sheet. It's very rare that happens. Surprisingly though that this character wasn't a sob story. I cried because of how relatable the character was, and how fully flushed out the character was. Alto is very well thought out and all the tiny references in his name, personality and clothing was seriously the icing on the cake.

(-0-)

Anyway with all those out of the way I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Hey so this is the situation. This chapter was originally 3 separate chapters, but each one of those chapters were too short so I thought to myself that I'd just make them into one large chapter. More content for you guys, and less waiting.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you again for all the continued support.

(-0-)

A young male mimikyu played with his messy brown hair constantly twirling it between his fingers. He had his knees pressed up against his chest as he sat in front of his computer. For now his floppy yellow ears had a few ear buds in them, and he could see the messy swirls of red on his cheeks from the slight reflection his computer monitor gave off, in the very dark room.

This young male was scrolling through many different horror movies that he could watch. He laughed about the death and the themes that ran strongly through them. He began to wonder if his brown eyes would eventually turn black if he was killed like in the many movies he watched. He bit his lip and enjoyed the feeling of that pain before he was forced to get off the computer.

"Colys, get off the computer! It is six a.m! Get ready for school!".

Colys nodded and turned off his computer. He slightly opened up his door to let in a small amount of light. Opening his mouth he was respectful to his mother. "Alright I'm coming up!".

Colys walked over to his closet avoiding all the dirty clothes, magazines and games scattered across the floor. He grabbed a grayish-beige knee high rag dress. The dress was torn on the ends, and it was clearly old. He then put on a pair of old black boots and some gloves to cover up his ice cold hands.

He walked out of his room to see his mother's calming face. He sat down at the breakfast table and happily enjoyed the eggs and bacon his mother had cooked. When he finished up his food he did his daily routine of brushing his teeth and packing his bag before heading out to school.

When Colys got to school he did his first two classes for the day, and proceeded to do what he loved to do the most at lunch. He headed over to the staff room and walked in like he normally does. Now normally one would question this kind of behavior, but to the teachers this was normal for them now, and Colys was quite comfortable in the staff room as well.

"So, do you guys need help moving anything today?" Colys asked.

"Uh there will be a staff meeting tonight and it'd be amazing if you could move the tables and seats from room 3-A into the left corner of the gym," A teacher said.

"Sure thing," Colys happily said.

He walked out of the staff room and headed into room 3-A where he found a large stack of chairs in the corner, a few foldable tables leaned up against the wall, and a peculiar luxray pokemorph who was sitting there enjoying his lunch.

"Uh... can I help you?" Tyler asked.

Colys put his head down not talking to Tyler, but simply walked around him and started to carry chairs over to the gym. Things grew more awkward between the two boys as the more chairs Colys took out of the room with each trip back and forth.

"Hey where are you taking those?" Tyler asked.

Colys didn't want to say as he was very shy, but Tyler had been staring at him the entire time. Either way things couldn't get more awkward so Colys put down the stack of chairs he was carrying.

"I-I-I'm bringing them to the g-gym," Colys said.

"Oh then you should let me help!" Tyler said.

Colys said nothing in return, but he did let Tyler help him out. The two of them carried large stacks of chairs down to the gym and worked together to carry down some of the foldable tables. Some small talk emerged while they worked together, things like their interests and goals in life. Once they were finished Colys thanked Tyler for the help, but Tyler being Tyler asked Colys something very special.

"Hey uh... Colys, let's be friends ok," Tyler said.

Colys lifted his head up and bit the bottom of his lip. He twiddled his thumbs and extended his hand towards Tyler for a handshake. Tyler let out a soft chuckle and gave Colys a fist bump before sharing his phone number with him.

"Sure... let's be friends," Colys said.

(-0-)

Blythe Pardoan the resident school's lacrosse captain stood at the top of the roof taking in the bright blue sky and it's wonderful breeze. She brushed her wavy golden hair behind her ear as the wind blue into it freely. Her rich brown eyes sparkled in the mid day sun. Her bright yellow, but black tipped ears stuck up and out of her head. Her red cheeks were slightly sore, but not nearly as sore as her pikachu tail was.

"We really need to fix that awful get up you have. Really a bright yellow dress some yellow socks and flip-flops," a voice behind her said.

"Ha ha very funny Catherine," Blythe laughed.

Catherine had medium length white hair, at the top of her head were the signature delcatty ears. Her eyes were very similar to those of her species. She had very pale skin, and a nice attractive figure. Her clothing was quite girly being a pink jumper and a pair of cream coloured jeans. Her shoes were white with big pink bows.

"No I'm serious we need to get you a better look, c'mon don't you want to look your best when you finally meet your assigned husband?" Catherine said.

"If he shows up. I'm already seventeen I got my notice three days after I turned sixteen. Back then I was so excited to meet the person who I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Now if I could meet him I'd pin him down and strangle him with my lacrosse stick. Then continually beat him until he apologizes for leaving me hanging there! You have no idea how many stupid forms I've needed to sign because he refuses to see me!" Blythe ranted.

"It is odd, but in all seriousness, if he isn't willing to show himself... Are there any guys that go here that you just so happen to like like?" Catherine asked.

"Ya... I'm staring at him right now," Blythe said.

Catherine got up and stood right beside her friend. Looking down on the school's front yard she saw one of the most infamous people in the school. Alastair Vennera, around the school he was known for being the rude stuck up know it all.

"Wait you're kidding right? Alastair, the stuck up know it all," Catherine said.

"Ya... he's not the person that people make him out to be. He has a softer side that I know well, he was the one who encouraged me to try for the team captain spot, with his words of encouragement I was able to become team captain," Blythe said.

"Really, him being encouraging?" Catherine asked.

"He can be really nice when he wants to, he probably just has a lot going on in his life. Either way, I might be dreaming too much. I'm going to go to the school's field and get in some exercise, you know me I hate sitting around for too long! You already know that he and I are pretty good friends anyways. I see you in class," Blythe said.

"Alright I'll see you next period," Catherine said.

"Yup see ya there!" Blythe said.

Blythe ran down to the main floor of the school, she quickly fixed her hair on the way down and made sure that her ears were up and adorable. She ran out the front door to the tree that Alastair was sitting underneath. Once she arrived Alastair instantly noticed her and looked her in the eye.

"Uh... Blythe," Alastair awkwardly said. He stood up in front of Blythe in a professional manner. There was a thin unnoticeable blush running across his cheeks. "So what brings you out here?".

"Oh ha ha ha not much," Blythe awkwardly said.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them. Blythe tried to start a conversation, but no words could leave her mouth. Each time their eyes would meet they would turn away. When Alastair had enough of this he decided to say something.

"So how's your mom doing?" Alastair said trying to start a conversation.

"Not bad... uh... what about you?" Blythe said.

"Good as always," Alastair said.

Despite their best attempt to start a conversation there was another long pause between the two of them. Up until a loud voice yelled out.

"OH MY GOSH WOULD YOU TWO JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!".

A bright blush was struck between Alastair and Blythe. The two of them looked over to a good friend of theirs, it was Alto. He stood there snickering like usual, but that was just him being playful like usual. They noticed the resident blind girl standing right beside him. She was holding onto the sleeve of his jacket, but her face was quite serious and straight. Blythe was the first to notice exactly who the girl standing beside Alto was.

"Hey, aren't you Natalya, don't you hang out with the student council and the popular kids? What are you doing around a goof like Alto," Blythe joked around.

"Humph, we do go to the same school after all," Alastair.

"Alastair was it? I'm really sorry for spilling your tea the other day. Blythe I presume? I do hang out with them, but I don't really enjoy their company," Natalya said.

"Hey, it's all good," Blythe said.

"It's fine, no harm done. So I'm just going to restate the question, but what are you doing around Alto?" Alastair said.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Natalya Hizora, she's my assigned wife," Alto happily said.

"Hi," Natalya meekly said.

"Well I guess if you're Alto's assigned wife, we should become friends!" Blythe excitedly said.

"Yes let's eat lunch I AM STARVING!" Alto excitedly said.

All of them sat down under the tree, Blythe sat right beside Alastair, her legs lay at her side, but she constantly switched positions, until she settled on standing up. Alastair calmly leaned back on the tree and placed both of his hands behind his head. Alto sat down cross legged and placed both of his hands behind him to support his own weight. Natalya sat down awkwardly beside Alto, she could smell food being brought out, it was nothing more than a few sodas and store bought sandwiches.

Alto unwrapped his sandwich and cracked open his ice cold soda. He was about to take a massive bite out of his lunch until Blythe made a certain gesture.

"Ahemmm," Blythe coughed, she put her hand over her mouth and gave Alto a glare. "Alto, shouldn't you give your wife food before you gobble it all up?".

Alto awkwardly scrambled his hands and reached down into his lunch box and grabbed a sandwich.

"Oh uh... right. Natalya, would you like a sandwich?" Alto shyly said.

"I'm not really that hungry, but ok I'll have a little bit of food," Natalya blushed.

Alto held the sandwich in front of Natalya, she reached for the small snack between Alto's fingers. When she held onto the sandwich both Alto and Natalya's hands grazed the skin of each other, a sharp spark was sent up both of their spines, and a bright blush struck across both of their faces. Natalya bit the bottom of her lip and pulled the sandwich away from Alto's hand thanking him for the food.

Alto watched intently as he looked how cute Natalya was when she ate her food. She smelled the sandwich taking in the cheap aroma it gave off. She placed the sandwich up to her lips to simply feel the temperature and the initial texture before taking her first bite. After the first bite she gobbled up the sandwich with a bright smile that sent shivers up Alto's spine.

"Can I have another please?" Natalya happily asked.

"Uh... Sure," Alto blushed.

(-0-) **Much much later in the day** (-0-)

It was late at night in Tyler's house. He lay down in his bed, there was a temporary bed on the other side of his room. Sleeping on the other side of his room was Tony, she was completely silent and he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. He needed to tell her, it wasn't fair to her if he had Mia constantly on his mind. Wether she was asleep or not, he was going to speak out into the open.

"Hey Tony, you awake?" Tyler asked.

"I'm sorry if I was too noisy," Tony quickly said.

"No no no, uh... y-you're completely fine... uh... I kinda need to talk with you," Tyler said. He sat up and turned on his night lamp. He sat down on the floor and much to his surprise Tony got up and sat down in front of him.

"So uh... what's keeping you up?" Tyler asked.

"I was just thinking about my Mom and Dad. They won't stop texting me and sending me emails, I miss them a lot. I also miss Urara quite a bit," Tony said.

"Really, it's only been a few days since you've seen them," Tyler said.

"But my house is the only place I know. This is my first time ever being outside of my house," Tony said.

"Yeah... your parents already gave me the run down. But Tony, I need to talk to you about something, as it's not fair to you, and you have a right to know," Tyler said.

"Ok?" Tony tilted her head in slight confusion.

"I get that you're my assigned wife, and we are forced to love each other no matter what. If that's true then I must absolutely tell you this. I love Mia Yang, she is my childhood sweetheart, she is the one who my heart pounds for, and she is constantly on my mind. I haven't told you exactly who she is to me yet, but it's not fair to you to keep secrets, so if you don't mind, let me tell you how much I love Mia," Tyler said.

"Ok hold on let me check the time first," Tony said. She reached up and grabbed her phone off the table, she looked at the screen and quickly glanced at the time. She placed the phone behind her back and opened up the camera and pressed record. "Alright go ahead,".

"Thank you. Mia is a very special girl to me, growing up I didn't have many friends, actually I didn't have any friends when I was younger. I was usually picked on for being such a scrawny kid, not to mention the fact that I have bright blue eyes. As you can tell both my parents have red eyes, so it was a common joke in my classroom that I was an accident child. Anyway one day when I was playing by myself in the backyard, I accidentally bounced my ball into my neighbour's yard. At the time I was a really shy kid, so I thought I had lost that ball forever, but almost instantly the ball leaped back over the wall. I heard a sweet high pitched voice, and I saw an eevee pokemorph hop over the fence, this was Mia at the time. At the time she just told me these words 'If you wanted to play ball then you should've just asked!' that was the moment I made my very first friend," Tyler explained.

"So what happened after that?" Tony asked.

"Well we played for hours that day and everyday with that ball telling each other about our likes. We had so many things uncommon with each other, but that didn't really matter as we got along with each other great. I'll also never forget the time Mia evolved, it was also the first time I ever saw her more than just a friend. We were ten at the time and we just so happened to be playing on the bridge near our houses, when our rough housing got a little too rough I somehow managed to trip over my own two feet and I ended up falling into the river. Even till this day I don't know how to swim, and have a deep fear of water. The moment I hit the water I began to panic my arms were flailing, and my legs were kicking. I tried to keep my head above the water but nothing worked, the more air I tried to get into my lungs the more water entered them. Many different adults were around, but the reason none of them jumped in to save me was because I was discharging a dangerous amount of electricity in my panic," Tyler said.

Tony let out a soft gasp and her hand over her mouth. She just stared at Tyler as he continued to describe his story.

"I remember staring at Mia as she grew ever so worried, or at least that's how I remember it. I saw her jump, and by this point I was sinking into the river, my vision was completely blurry. I remember seeing bubbles escaping a brown blob, then it happened I saw a bright blue light, and I was suddenly back on land, and right beside me was an exhausted vaporeon who I recognized to be Mia. She saved my life so I want to devote the rest of my life to her," Tyler said.

Tyler lay down in his own bed and fell right to sleep, as he finally got everything off of his chest, and could move on with his life once again.

Tony finished her recording on her phone and stood up. "Thank you for telling me,". She lay down back in her bed and tried to get some sleep. But she had a plan brewing in her mind, and she was going to execute it the following day.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Like usual I have to give credit where credit is due, but before I do that. Just let me know what you guys thought of the chapter!

Alright now to tell you guys the OCs that were introduced in this chapter.

Catherine Jobs - Created by " **Miss Mario** "

Alright I know I didn't show off her all that much in this chapter, but as it stands right now. It isn't quite her time to shine just yet. I accepted this character because of the little complexities this character has, and it is a blast to write her. I also can't wait to reveal who her assigned husband is!

Blythe Pardoan - Created by " **Classic Gone Retro** "

This is a fun character. I really like her a lot, I can't explain why I like her so much as it leads to a good amount of spoilers, but we can expect to see her quite a bit.

Colys Imit - Created by " **71526483** "

I'm not even sure if you read the fic, as you never responded back to me accepting Colys, but either way, much like Catherine the little complexities in this character makes him awesome. Nice job!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Wow thank you all for the awesome reviews last chapter, they really mean a ton, nothing really to say here, other than, please enjoy this chapter!

(-0-)

Mia was sitting in class, right beside her was Robbie, she had been hanging out with him as of recently, as she can kind of live vicariously through him, in the way he talks with Tyler. The two of them were steadily working beside each other only asking a few questions on what to do next. Until a certain topic came up in their conversation.

"Mia, you look more nervous than usual, is anything wrong?" Robbie asked.

"I just turned sixteen, my notice could come in today," Mia said.

"Oh that's what's bugging you, are you worried about something as silly as getting paired with someone you won't love?" Robbie laughed.

"Silly? Robbie, this is serious, but I mean look at how well Tony and Tyler get along," Mia pouted.

Robbie looked over at his friend and saw him being awkwardly dragged around by Tony. From the outside looking in it seemed the two of them got along, but Robbie knew that Tyler was just being his usual self. Tyler was just trying to help Tony out the best way he could. He could see the exhaustion in Tyler's face, and saw that he was slightly irritated.

"Look I wouldn't worry about it too much. I mean can't you still be friends with him? Just think about it, when your notice does eventually come in, you should forget about Tyler and just move on. Most people try to give their assigned husband or wife a chance, so you should probably do the same," Robbie said.

"This is surprisingly sincere coming from you," Mia laughed.

"Hey shut up. I'm just telling you as you are going to be my assigned wife. I mean the announcements are probably going to call us both down like right now," Robbie joked.

*Can the following students please come down to the office. Mia Yang and Robbie Orre, that's Mia Yang and Robbie Orre* said the PA system.

Mia and Robbie stared each other in the eye, and a bright blush struck across their face. Robbie felt a pit in his stomach, he saw that Mia was on the verge of tears. He knew how much she liked Tyler, and being with someone else shook her to her core.

"Wait hold on, I was just joking about us being together. Uh... it's probably not our notices, it's probably just some family stuff," Robbie quickly said.

"I hope so, I'm not ready for my notice," Mia said.

The two of them stood up and began the slow walk to the office. The pale white walls of the school were magnified in both their minds. Because of Robbie's joke earlier the two of them thought this could only be their notices, and that it might be that they're paired together. When they arrived at the school's office they sat down in the waiting area. Behind the front desk, there were four separate rooms, and every single room was occupied, until two of them opened up. Both Mia and Robbie's hearts dropped when they saw Road of Fate Ministry Officers sitting in the room. One of them called over Mia and the other called over Robbie.

"H-hey... Mia, good luck alright," Robbie said.

"Yeah you too," Mia quickly said.

Robbie walked into the room and sat down right in front of the Ministry Officer. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. Like all Ministry officials he wore the signature suit, and in his hand he held a pale yellow envelope.

"My name is Justin, nice to meet you Robbie,".

"Nice to meet you. I see you have an envelope, what's that for?" Robbie said, even though he already knew the answer to it.

"Straight to the point I see. Robbie Orre, this is your notice, your assigned wife is actually receiving her notice right next door to us. So here you go, it's pretty standard to open this up right away," Justin said.

Robbie took in a deep breath as he stared down the notice. His heart was pounding and thoughts were running rampant in his mind with the thought of being paired with Mia. He had prepared for this day multiple times, but actually receiving his notice was nerve wracking. Robbie shakily grabbed the notice out of Justin's hand. He was about to open up his notice when the door behind him swung wide open. Looking behind him there was a red haired woman who had a very worried and nervous look. He saw Justin stand up and walk over to her.

"Hey Robbie, can you wait here for a bit. I need to take care of something," Justin said.

"Yeah sure, take your time," Robbie said.

Justin walked out of the room and closed the door. Taking a look at his worried co-worker he of course decided to ask what was wrong.

"Wendy, what's the problem this time?" Justin asked.

"It's this girl's notice. It's all weird I've never seen anything like it before, you have more experience with things like this, can you please help me out," Wendy said.

"Alright sure," Justin said.

The two of them walked into the room where Mia was being held. Justin could see that Mia was nervous and scared. He decided to sit down in front of her. He just stared at her as things grew more and more awkward. He wanted to Mia to make the first move before he started asking questions.

"So what's going on?" Mia shyly asked.

"Well my inexperienced co worker over here says there's something weird with your notice. As Ministry Officers we're not allowed to look at your notice without your consent, so could you tell me what your notice looks like?" Justin asked.

Mia took a deep breath in and brushed away the tears in her eyes. She was confused and was at a loss for what to do. "I don't know, it doesn't have a picture of my assigned husband, all the information like date of birth have pound symbols, and his description says it's unavailable, there are numbers scattered everywhere and it's just really confusing,".

Justin went wide eyed, and looked over to Wendy. "You said there are numbers scattered everywhere? HOW?! WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE!".

"Justin, please don't yell at her," Wendy said.

"Uh... there's like a 7, a few 4s and a few 1s mixed with 2s. The seven is in the middle of the page, the fours are in the corners and the ones and twos are scattered everywhere," Mia said.

"Mia forget about your notice, we will take it back. There has been a calculation error, you're free to go. I don't know for sure when your updated notice will come in, but yes you are free to go," Justin said.

Mia left the room leaving both Wendy and Justin to discuss what just happened. Wendy looked at Justin who had his face drenched in sweat as he stared at Mia's notice. She tapped him the shoulder but there was no response from him.

Justin took in a deep breath. "Wow this hasn't happened in years, she is one of the few people who have corrupted notices due to changes in the algorithm. The reason I was so stern with her is, because I needed to know the order of the numbers. Corrupted notices fall into three different categories, her original assigned husband has been paired with someone else due to the update in the algorithm. I'll investigate her notice more, and tell her who her original husband is, as it is her right to know. Wendy, for now just act like everything is normal alright, I'll tell the head of office. As this was an unannounced algorithm change, the system has probably been hacked," Justin said.

Justin walked back into the room with Robbie, who had already opened up his notice. He saw that Robbie didn't look angry at his notice which was good. Justin sat down in front of Robbie once again.

"Hey sorry about that. My co-worker was experiencing some difficulties with her people skills. Anyway, I see you've opened up your notice. Are there any questions?" Justin asked.

"Nope let's go meet her. I know I'm being quite casual about this, but we'll have to meet sometime or later," Robbie said.

"Good, alright she is in the waiting area. She's the only person there, and if you need clarification on who it is. She is the delcatty patiently waiting," Justin said.

Robbie walked out of the office room and saw a person he recognized but never really interacted with before. Her name was Catherine, she was the kind of girl that just blended in with the background, never really standing out. To think that he'd get someone so ordinary as his assigned wife, was a pleasant surprise.

Robbie walked over to Catherine and placed both his hands behind his back. She looked up at him and also recognized him. She stood up meeting him eye to eye despite being a little bit shorter than he was.

"Hey what's up," Robbie smirked.

"Not much, so we're supposed to be stuck together then?" Catherine said.

"I guess so, it is a pleasure to I guess to be married with you. I must warn you though, I'm not exactly the most dateable person in the world, nor am I the most attractive," Robbie said.

"Well duh, I haven't seen a guy wear as much makeup as you are. The foundation you've put on is sloppy at best, and the way you've evened it out, just doesn't look quite right. I can also tell that your hair is dyed by the fact of how unhealthy it looks, and it's been dyed many times over and over again," Catherine said.

Robbie's eyes went wide, and he had a massive lump in his throat and an expanding pit in his stomach. He looked Catherine dead in the eye, but soon turned his face away. There was a thin blush running across his face, but that was mostly due to how embarrassed and nervous he was.

"Really, I thought I did a good job at it," Robbie quietly said.

"Now my question is, why are you trying so hard to cover up? Are you trying to make yourself look like a stereotypical mightyena, and if so why?" Catherine asked.

Robbie bit the bottom of his lip and Catherine could tell that she asked a pretty sensitive question. Despite that she kept a cool head and pursued the question in the interest of getting to know her assigned husband. She stared at him as he struggled to get any words out of his mouth.

"I... I... It's none of your damn business. Only knowing about me will get you in shit that you won't want to deal with, I'd be a burden in your life," Robbie angrily said.

After that response Catherine knew she made a mistake by asking that simple question. She chewed on the side of cheek and looked Robbie dead in the eyes. "Hey look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked the question in such a manner. I'm sorry if I offended you,".

Robbie clenched his fist and wiped away a few tears in his eyes. He walked past Catherine without saying a word. He quickly made his way to the washroom, and sat down in a stall. Chewing on the bottom of his lip didn't help the amount of pair surging through his heart. Clenching both of his fists he slammed them into his thighs as tears flowed down his cheeks washing away the makeup caked on his face.

"DAMN IT!" Robbie yelled. He punched the wall of the stall bruising a part of his knuckles. Memories of dirty streets, two mightyenas fighting and memories of separation resurfaced in his mind. The tears were soaking his clothes and his whimpers echoed throughout the boy's washroom.

Wiping away his tears despite the fact he was still crying he walked out of the stall. He looked in the mirror to see his pale, snow white skin. The one thing he couldn't run away from was his own disgusting appearance. And the pain from that came from his own appearance was the reason he'd actually be alone his whole life.

Robbie walked out of the washroom and decided that it was time to go home when he heard Catherine's voice from behind. He tried to walk away but wasn't able to, but it was because Catherine had grabbed his sweater from behind. She walked around him to see his puffy eyes, and runny noise, but what shocked her the most was his paper white skin.

"Robbie, you're an albino mightyena, wait why would you be ashamed of that? It's just how your body naturally is," Catherine said.

"There's more to it than this, trust me. But you're the only person I know that figured out my secret within the first few minutes of meeting me. Please can we keep it that way, plus there's already someone I like, so sorry if I'm not too tender with this relationship," Robbie said.

"Alright I see how it is. I'll keep your secret a secret, but you should know that you'll only be harming yourself by hiding it," Catherine said.

"Just shut up," Robbie said.

(-0-)

Colys arrived at his house after a long day of school work. He was tired like usual, but he didn't know that coming home on this night would be the night he would end up meeting his assigned wife. When he got home and opened up the door he saw his mother interacting with a woman he didn't recognize. Sitting on his living room couch was also young girl he didn't recognize at all, as he hasn't seen her at school, or anywhere outside of his house.

This girl was a frosslass pokemorph. She had bright blue eyes, and pale skin. Her body was quite lean, and pretty attractive. She had long white hair which on the right side that fell just below her shoulders, a thin purple strip found itself entangled in her hair. The left side of her hair supported a bang that fell down right below her waist. The rest of her hair was kept up in a ponytail that was tied up with a blue ribbon.

Looking at her clothing she wore, she looked like she had traveled from out of the kingdom of Thorm. She wore a snow white kimono with blue trimmings near the end of the sleeves. She also wore a pair of black jeans and red combat boots that came up to her knees. She sat with a confidence that Colys had never seen before in one person. Her arms were crossed and she had one leg over the other. Her face was stern unlike anything he had seen before.

"Colys! You got your notice today! This young girl here is Celica, she's your assigned wife. We're going to leave you two alone, as her mother and I are going to fill out the paper work for the both of you," Colys' mom said.

"Thank you," Colys said.

Colys walked into his own living room, he held his hands together and shyly walked in front of Celica. He kinda just stared at her not saying a single word, he wanted her to make the first move. This went on for a little bit until Colys walked into the kitchen, opening up one of the cabinets he grabbed a bowl and poured in some candy corn. He went back to where Celica was sitting and placed the bowl in front of her.

"Alright, what's your game? My name may be Celica, but just call me Cel. Also why the candy corn?" Cel said.

"You just looked grumpy so I thought I'd give you some food," Colys quietly said.

"Ugh gross, you got anything else?" Cel said.

Colys put his head down and let out a soft wheeze. He sat down on the floor and stared Cel in the eyes. He tilted his head, and as he did so the lights in his house went completely out. Cel stood up and looked around her surroundings, she saw that she was in deep dark fog. The fog was chilling to the bone and she felt a sharp chill run up her spine.

"Hey what the hell is going on!" Cel yelled.

The fog disappeared, and standing in front of Cel was Colys once again. In his hands were a bag of chips, the chips also just so happened to be Cel's favourite kind. So I guess the creepy fog was sort of acceptable.

"Look just because we're supposed to be married together, doesn't mean I'm going to fall for ya got it," Cel said.

"That is fine," Colys said.

(-0-)

It was a fine Saturday morning. Tony woke up and stretched her arms, looking across the room she saw Tyler who was still sleeping. She walked over to him and poked him on the cheek, when he didn't move after a few minutes she was confident he was completely asleep. She grabbed his phone on the table between their two beds, lifted up his thumb and placed it on the fingerprint scanner to unlock his phone.

Tony sat back down on her bed and opened up Tyler's messages, and opened up a text message he had started with Mia. Tony wanted to execute her plan today, and it was essential for her investigation on what love felt like. Getting her fingers ready she began to type a message to Mia.

'Hey Mia, Tyler, yes I Tyler. Let's meet at the local park ok. I need to tell you something lol lol tbh I'm so nervous make sure ur there asap'

Tony thought if that message was too emotional, but decided that it sounded like something that Tyler would say. She sent it over to Mia and began to wait, but what she didn't expect to see was a response right away.

'Ok I'll be right there!' Mia responded.

Tony nodded at her accomplishment and placed Tyler's phone back on the table. Tony headed out the door in her usual clothes. Tyler had taken her to the park a few times before, so she knew exactly where to go. Once she arrived she saw Mia sitting on a bench. Mia had her hair different, it was a lot more curlier on the ends. Tony wondered why, but it didn't matter she was here to execute her plan with Mia.

"Mia, hello," Tony said.

Mia turned her head in surprise. She had a bright blush which instantly disappeared when her eyes landed on Tony. "Tony, I... I... I thought Tyler was supposed to be here,".

"Sorry for deceiving you. But this is important, I need you to listen to something. It has to do with you and Tyler. Tyler told me how you evolved, I'd like to hear more about it," Tony said.

A bright blush struck across Mia's face she took in a deep breath. Thinking about the day she evolved for Tyler filled her heart with excitement, joy and fear. She looked at Tony and thought that she could be bluffing about knowing the whole story.

"Alright do you have proof I evolved for him?" Mia asked.

"Yup," Tony said. She held her phone in front of Mia and began to play the audio she recorded from the night before.

Mia put her hands over her mouth as the audio began to play. The memories came flooding back, and could not withhold her tears. Her heart ached, it burned, it felt as if it was about to be crushed by her own weight. She could feel the emotion in Tyler's voice as he described a scene she remembered well. She remembered diving into that river to save Tyler, she remembered the pain that she felt after she evolved, she remembered almost drowning to save the boy she loved so much.

"Tell me what you love about Tyler, please," Tony said.

"Ok sure... just to let you know it might be long," Mia smiled.

"That's fine," Tony responded.

"Alright here goes nothing. So it was way back when I was still an eevee, I grew up with a lot of friends, and I was quite popular at my school as well. The first time I ever met Tyler was not when I hopped over his fence to play ball. It was when I got injured at one of my soccer games. He was probably forced by his parents to attend as a volunteer for water and such. Anyway when I got injured none of my friends really noticed, the pain in my ankle was unlike anything I had felt before, I tried so hard to hide my tears, but this one boy saw through it all. He didn't tell me his name at the time but was the one who told the officials and my parents that I was injured. At first I was curious about the boy, but that curiosity soon turned into much more," Mia said.

"Really, you fell in love with him because he helped you out? That's it? Tyler's story was much more touching, or at least it sounded more reasonable," Tony said.

"I'm not nearly as good at telling stories as he is, but yes, I love him because of how much he helps, because of how selfless he is, Tyler is never selfish, and I've never seen him put himself first, he will always put others before himself, and that is why I love him. We might not have a lot in common, but I love him," Mia said.

"Tyler told me you didn't talk to him for years, if you love him why did you stop talking with him? If you love him why did you stop interacting with him, Tyler explained to me what love feels like, but if that's true it sounds like you hate him," Tony asked.

Mia stood up at arrogance of this girl. The two of them met eye to eye, and neither one was backing down. "Love is more complicated than what you think,".

"Everything can be solved with a simple equation. The solution to love is interaction, that is what Tyler told me. So why didn't you talk to him for years? It sounds like to me you're just pulling him along for your own pleasure. I might be emotionally dense, but it doesn't take a lot to see right through you. Tell me the real reason you love Tyler, if you even love him at all?" Tony said.

"YOU ARROGANT BITCH! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Mia yelled.

"From what Tyler told me, he had no friends growing up, he was bullied, he was joked about being an accident. You told me you grew up with many friends, and that you were popular, and you told me you have nothing in common with Tyler. It sounds like you have no reason to love or interact with Tyler," Tony said.

"You know nothing," Mia cried.

"Sorry, but it just seems like there is too much contradicting information to form a solid conclusion," Tony said.

"But that's what love is... it's convoluted, it's crazy, it's dumb, it's confusing, and there's never one clear answer to it. It's all in the feeling," Mia said.

"Very well, I'm glad we had this talk. This is all hurting my head, and I'm going to go now," Tony said.

"Alright good bye," Mia said.

Tony headed back to Tyler's house. She had a lot to think about, mainly she was having trouble digesting the meaning or reason for love, but when she walked through the front door a familiar warming aroma completely cleared her mind. She walked into the kitchen to see Tyler completely covered in flower and possibly a few eggs.

"Wow, that smells so good, it smells exactly like pumpkin pie," Tony happily said.

"Oh Tony, it just happens to be my pumpkin pie recipe, only the best pie recipe in the world!" Tyler jokingly said.

"I love pumpkin pie, it's my favourite food!" Tony excitedly said.

"Hey, it's also my favourite food. Uh... you wanna watch T.V while we wait for the pie to finish baking?" Tyler asked.

"Do you have a pokemorph battle channel?" Tony asked.

"Every single one, I hope you don't mind watching my favourite team they have a big match today!" Tyler said.

"No way! Is your favourite team Phoenix?" Tony asked.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Tyler excitedly said.

"YAY!" Tony excitedly said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Wow that was a chapter filled with a lot of new information, anyway let me guys know what you thought. Now of course I have to give credit where credit is due.

Cel or Celica - Created by " **The Gaming Geek Gina** "

Cel is an interesting character that I am very excited to use. Her small complexities and personality make her a very interesting matchup for Colys, and I can't wait to show it off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Just another new chapter, and like always I hope you guys enjoy!

(-0-)

Tony lay down on the couch, her head lay on Tyler's legs. Tyler didn't mind this at all, and he was actually quite relaxed, he was half asleep leaning back on the couch. The only thing on his mind was the fact that he had eaten way too much pumpkin pie, and he could tell that Tony had done the exact same thing.

"So full..." Tony groaned.

"We messed up," Tyler sighed.

"But it was so worth it," Tony said.

"Yeah... I have no regrets," Tyler sighed.

Tony looked over at the coffee table right in front of her. She stretched out her arm for her phone, but she just couldn't reach. With her stomach full of pumpkin pie she didn't want to get up as she would probably throw up. Tony was pleasantly surprised to see Tyler grab her phone and place it in her hand.

Tony was looking at the mandatory Road of Fate meeting that both her and Tyler would have to attend today. It was just under a few hours when they had to be there. Tony held her phone up in front of Tyler, and couldn't help but chuckle at his annoyed response. They both decided to have a small nap then a quick shower right after.

After their power nap together. Once the two of them finished up, they got ready to take a bath individually.

"I'll take the shower first alright, and I'll get your warm towel ready," Tyler said.

"There won't be enough time, you have a pretty big bathroom, we can just bathe at the

same time. You use the shower and I'll just use the warm towel outside of the shower," Tony said.

Tyler thought on it for a bit, and knowing that he did take long showers, and that Tony took her time to wash herself off. Cleaning themselves at the same time would be efficient, the only problem is that he'd have to look at Tony completely naked, and vice versa.

"Can we promise to keep our backs to each other please," Tyler said.

"Why? What's the point?" Tony asked.

"Uh... well you know... please don't make me explain it," Tyler said.

"Ok fine, we'll keep our backs to each other," Tony said.

Tyler sat in the hot dripping water underneath his shower head. He was just finishing rinsing off all of the soap and shampoo that lathered his body. He was taking his sweet time like usual and enjoying the hot water, the only thing that made this slightly awkward was the tiny squeals and moans that Tony let out.

Tyler tried to ignore every little sound that Tony made, but as he was about to finish up a bright blush struck across his face when he felt a warm towel being pressed up against the middle of his back. There was only one person that Tyler knew who would be so bold to do such a thing.

"You missed a spot, the middle of your back is much darker compared to the surrounding skin," Tony said.

"Ooh... thanks," Tyler nervously said.

He felt the grainy and somewhat rough towel being rubbed up and down the middle of his back. Tony's touch was actually quite gentle, and the whole experience was quite soothing. Tyler let out a sigh of relief when Tony had finished up. Tony had left the bathroom, and dressed up, later on Tyler did the same thing.

The two of them will have to take the bus then the train to get to the Ministry office. Tony was calm the whole way on the bus while Tyler just couldn't stop blushing. Tony did ask him if he had a fever, but he denied all claims placed on him. She looked at him and could only worry that they had too long of a shower and Tyler was starting to get sick.

"Tyler, are you sure you're fine?" Tony asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm t-totally fine! Are you fine?" Tyler stuttered.

"I'm perfectly fine, but your face is beat red, and the touch of your skin feels quite warm," Tony said.

"Oh well... you know I'm just nervous for our first Ministry meeting," Tyler said.

The bus had stopped at the train station, and the two of them headed into the subway to wait for the train. The two of them tried to stay close, but it was sort of difficult, especially since the subway seemed to be much busier than usual. Either way things eventually worked out and the two of them had made it to the Ministry Office.

The building was tall and was made out of the same boring beige brick that was well known throughout the city. The walked underneath the overhang and let the sliding doors open themselves. The two of them stepped into that same office building which could only be described as dream crushing business, with a barely friendly feel.

Wendy stood there waiting for the two of them, and when she saw them, she led them both into the same room, and told them to wait. After a few minutes a dark haired man came in and sat down right in front of them. He pulled out an envelope containing a few documents and slid them over to Tyler and Tony.

"Alright you two. I'll have you sign the consent forms then we can start with this check up interview, oh by the way my name is Justin," Justin said.

"Right..." Tyler said. He looked at the documents and started signing each and every page. It was a well sized package, and he took about twice as long as Tony did. Along the way Tony offered to help him out in filling out the documents, but Justin strictly told her not to.

When Tyler had finished filling out his legal documents he slid them over to Justin. Justin took both Tony and Tyler's envelopes and slid them into a drawer underneath the desk. Putting both of his hands together he began the interview.

"Alright, so first of all due to the Road of Fate law I am required to say this. Have the two of you seen each other naked yet?" Justin asked.

A bright blush ran across Tyler's face, he instantly looked towards Tony who's expression was stone cold in these kinds of situations. He was too afraid and too embarrassed to speak. His heart dropped when he saw Tony raise up her hand.

"Sir, to answer your question yes we have seen each other naked. We took a shower together just before coming here," Tony said.

"W-wow... uhm... Well I guess you have to start somewhere right. Ok Tyler and Tony, I presume the relationship is going well then. Tell me Mrs Sky what is your favourite thing to do with Tyler?" Justin said.

"Sleep with him of course," Tony said.

Tyler's jaw dropped, like it dropped to the floor. He stared at the equally shocked Ministry Officer who was now giving him a smug look. He stared at Tony's dull emotionless face as if it was normal. The two of them by no means had sex with each other, and Tyler knew that well.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-wait! WAIT JUST A MOMENT! Hold on I think my assigned wife doesn't know what she is talking about," Tyler blushed.

"Tyler, what are you talking about. After I ate your pie I buried my face into your lap, then we slept together don't you remember it. You even said you had no regrets," Tony said.

"Mr Wing, there is nothing to be embarrassed about your intimacy with your assigned wife. I'll just mark down that you two are very sexually active and we can be done with this very awkward interview," Justin said.

"Yeah... I guess so," Tyler said.

On the walk home Tony went off on her own to go and visit a store as she needed to get a few things. She told Tyler to go home by himself, but on the walk by himself he noticed a very familiar person at his front door. The person standing there melted his heart, and he excitedly walked up to her.

"Hey Mia!" Tyler excitedly said.

"AHHH! Oh my gosh Tyler, don't scare me like that," Mia said.

"So, uh what you doin at my place?" Tyler asked.

"C'mon let's go for a walk," Mia said.

"Yeah sure, I could go for a walk," Tyler said.

The two of them were now side by side walking around the block that Tyler lived on. Tyler looked at Mia who was always beautiful to him, and when she turned her head to look back at him it sent shivers up his spine. There was just something so calming to him being beside her, he was slightly surprised when he felt a warm hand interlock with his own.

There was a small blush running across her cheeks, and Tyler was once again a nervous mess. When she felt that he was about to implode from nervousness she simply swept her hair behind her ear, and held onto his hand tighter.

"So Tyler, what do you think of Tony?" Mia asked.

"My assigned wife?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, please tell me what you think of her," Mia said.

Tyler turned towards Mia and grabbed her other hand. He stared into her eyes with a deep intent. Despite how cliche it was, time seemed to slow down for the two of them. Their hands grew warmer and warmer, it felt as if an even deeper connection was building between the two of them.

"Mia, I don't think anything of her, especially when you're on my mind all the time," Tyler said.

Mia's heart rate instantly picked up. She edged closer and closer to Tyler. She placed the side of her head right up against Tyler's pounding chest. She let out a soft sigh of relief and let go of both his hands. She placed her hands on his chest and stared him right in the eye.

"Do you still love me?" Mia asked.

"Mia, you're the only one for me," Tyler smiled.

Mia smiled back and wrapped her arms around the back of Tyler's neck. She let out a soft breath and pushed herself off the ground. She planted her lips right on Tyler's and completely leaned her body into Tyler. Tyler wrapped his arms around Mia feeling the emotional warmth spreading through his body. The two of them were completely locked in this sweet moment, and every second felt like a single hour that passed by. When they did break the kiss Mia simply went in for a softer much more gentle kiss that felt like a warm soft pillow of fluff on Tyler's lips.

"Tyler, I missed you," Mia cried.

"Don't worry I'd never leave you," Tyler said.

Tyler held the sides of Mia's head and buried her face into his chest. The two of them enjoyed the hug, but eventually Mia had to leave, but before she was about to go she gave Tyler another soft kiss on his cheeks before finally saying goodbye.

Tony had watched the entire scene from a distance, she could feel her own cheeks, chest and entire body rise in temperature, she placed her hand over her chest as she felt a pain that was very unfamiliar to her. She thought about what she just witnessed, and could only think what if she was in Mia's place with Tyler.

"What if I was in her place instead," Tony blushed.

(-0-)

Natalya stood in front of her assigned husband's house. She placed her hand on the door and felt the smooth wood that was cold on the touch. She heard the door being unlocked from the inside, and when the door opened the familiar scent of Alto had wafted into her nose.

"So you said your parents aren't home," Natalya said.

"Yup let's get this over with," Alto nervously said.

"Over with? Alto, we're going to be doing this everyday, you know that right?" Natalya said.

"Yeah... I know, alright come on in. Do you want anything? I can really only pour out some drinks," Alto said.

"Anything sweet is fine," Natalya happily said.

Alto led Natalya to the couch where all of the sheet music he had been working on all day were. The whole situation was that Natalya liked Alto's random made up tunes so much she decided to enter the two of them into the school's battle of the bands this year. Thinking back on it, Alto had a complete nervous breakdown, he even cried in a corner for a few good minutes, despite the fact Natalya found it so cute how her assigned husband was so scared of sharing his amazing talent.

"Natalya, I'm just not confident with the lyrics or the melody here, what if people don't like us?" Alto said.

"Alto, people will love you. Trust me you're amazing at what you do, you made such a great sounding melody and with my help this song will be incredible," Natalya smiled.

The two of them worked on the song that they were going to perform. Alto had a guitar in his hands and Natalya had nothing but her voice. She smiled and blushed at how wonderful Alto's voice was, she was being put into a trance by his voice, his music and his rhythm, but she noticed that he was getting increasingly frustrated at his own singing.

"Ugh... I CAN'T. I JUST CAN'T! Natalya I don't know what you see in my voice or my music, but it's just so crap. My voice isn't nearly as good as your's is," Alto said.

"Why are you comparing yourself to me? Just sing like you normally do, remember I'm blind I can only hear your voice, and it sounds incredible to me. C'mon let's go again, one more time," Natalya said.

As their session progressed, Natalya began to lose her focus, her voice was becoming shaky. It wasn't because she was becoming tired, she simply couldn't ignore how good Alto sounded. She could tell he was a soloist at heart, and he clearly wasn't used to singing or performing with another person, but despite that his music, his rhythm felt like it was perfect for her. As the two of them sung together a thin blush was running across her cheeks, and she could feel herself falling for his music.

Natalya swept some of her hair behind her ear and let out another blush. She could tell that Alto was tired after their twentieth time of repeating the exact same song. But she didn't want to stop hearing him sing about how he belonged to her.

"Can we please do it one more time?" Natalya said.

"Really? Um alright, but after this one I'm going to need a drink," Alto said.

"Can you sing the part where you say I'm Yours, it my favourite part, and make sure you sing it louder," Natalya blushed.

(-0-)

Alastair stared down on a public field from his comfortable bench. On his right sat a cup of hot tea, on his left was a cooler filled with water. This time around he was in his casual clothes, that being a black turtle neck shirt, a blue parka and some casual pants. He was watching Blythe practice her lacrosse game, he didn't really understand the whole concept of it, as it sports wasn't really something he had looked into, but he could appreciate all the hard work that went into becoming an athlete.

When he recognized she had finished up he walked up to the field and placed down the cooler. Kneeling down he opened up the cooler and passed an ice cold bottle of water to Blythe. She happily took the bottle out of his hands, opened it up and quickly drank most of it.

"So how's it being the lacrosse's team captain?" Alastair said.

"You know, grueling, intense, dream crushing, but fun all around. You know the usual," Blythe said.

The two of them walked and talked about events going on in their life, it wasn't anything too exciting, other than Alastair getting ready for law school. A certain topic came up in their conversation however when Blythe decided to talk about something that she knew Alastair wasn't going to enjoy.

"Alastair, I'm going to talk about the Road of Fate if that's ok with you," Blythe said.

"Humph, you know my opinion on that. Shouldn't you tell Alto about it," Alastair said.

"I can't tell him, I want you to hear it. Alastair, my assigned husband has finally decided to show himself, I'm going to be meeting him today. So if it's alright with you I'd like to tell you something I've kept hidden for so long," Blythe said.

A wave of emotion flooded into Alastair, it was a strange mix of jealousy, anger, happiness and sadness. He looked Blythe in the eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Blythe, you and I have known each other for quite some time now. You can tell me anything," Alastair said.

"I... I... I'm just kidding! You know me such a joker right! I-I yeah that's what's going on, you got pranked," Blythe bursted out.

"Fine I'm going home, if you're just going to play with my emotions like that, then I'm going home, see you tomorrow," Alastair said.

Blythe watched as Alastair walked away from her. There was a pit growing in her heart, she could tell how frustrated Alastair was, and he had a right to be frustrated with her. Even though she played it off as a joke, her heart ached, she was scared, she was told last night that her assigned husband had been found and that she was going to meet him soon. Only time will tell what her future holds, and she feared it with all her heart.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think, and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Blythe was wearing a very nice yellow dress. Around her wrist was a golden bracelet, she wore her only pair of earrings. She sat in a chair in a Ministry Office. Earlier she had been in an interview with a Ministry Officer, and this was the day she was meeting her assigned husband. Thoughts were racing through her mind, she wanted to know what kind of person he was, and most importantly if he was the one for her.

Blythe was constantly tapping her foot on the floor making the the light sound echo throughout the entire room. Each breath she mades was amplified in her mind, and each simple sound was alarmingly loud. Right across the room she heard the door knob being turned. She bit the bottom of her lip, awaiting to see the person who was about to walk through that door. The thick wooden door slowly opened up, and standing in the frame of doorway was someone whom Blythe didn't recognize.

The guy standing in the doorway was about six feet tall. He had well kept blonde hair and a wonderful pair of bright blue eyes. Looking at the top of his head, he was also a pikachu pokemorph much like herself. He had broad shoulders and he clearly worked out. He wore a thick leather jacket and had a pair of shades propped up in his hair. He wore some beige dress pants and a pair of black and white sneakers.

Blythe stood up and looked at the man standing across from her. The man walked up to her with a confidence like no other boy had before. She took a step back for a moment and when she did, the man stopped in his tracks. He put his hand over his mouth and let out a soft cough.

"Hey, uhm... are you Blythe Pardoan by any chance?" The man asked.

"Yeah... I am, what's your name," Blythe nervously said.

"Daniel, I'm your assigned husband," Daniel smiled. A large smirk spread across his face. He slowly walked up to Blythe, he was reading her body language, he knew she was extremely nervous. He extended his hand for a handshake, and when Blythe grabbed his hand, he let out a soft giggle.

Daniel clenched onto Blythe's hand, and twisted her wrist, a sharp pain was shot up her arm. Daniel then pulled her arm around her back, and grabbed her other arm and pinned her against the table. He let out a soft laugh right beside her ear sending a deep shiver up her spine. There was a malicious intent in his voice, and her mind ran wild with the thoughts on what Daniel had in mind.

"Blythe, you better listen well and listen close ok..." Daniel whispered. He released the tension from Blythe's wrist and pulled her up to stand tall. He edged his mouth up against her ear and with a simple breath of his voice. He yelled!

"HA I'M JUST SCREWING WITH YOU!" Daniel laughed. He let Blythe go and waited for her to turn around. "Look, the thing is I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. You probably had to do a ton of paperwork,".

Blythe was still in shock from the actions of Daniel, but none the less she tried to make the best of the situation. "Wow! You really had me worried there, I thought you were going to hurt me or something! But you're a bastard for making me wait so long! Do you by any chance have an explanation?".

"You definitely deserve an explanation. To be honest I never planned on meeting you, I was kinda hoping on getting our notices dissolved. Anyway the reason I avoided you for so long is, I'm not into girls, I like guys. So if you'd like you can go out with anyone you like, but officially I'll always be your husband. Also if you need help with any relationship problems I'll be happy to help you out, just think of it as payment for me avoiding you," Daniel smiled.

"Well if you say so, I could use your help," Blythe smiled.

(-0-)

Catherine was sitting in class with her good friend Blythe. The two of them were talking about how Blythe recently met her assigned husband. Catherine learned that Daniel was already out of school, had a steady job, and was very mature. While the two of them were talking Catherine noticed Robbie walk through the door, she waved and gave him a smile. Robbie saw her friendly gesture and simply walked far away from her.

Blythe instantly picked up on this and grew suspicious enough to ask. In a giggly voice Blythe asked, "Oh does someone have a crush on Robbie?".

A blush ran across Catherine's face and she stared her friend dead in the eye. "No, he's my assigned husband. I asked him a sensitive question and he is kind of ignoring me right now,".

"Wow you and Robbie. To be honest I never thought that you'd be paired up with him. He's just so strange, plus the guy has a crush on Mia, it's so obvious," Blythe said.

"Ha I know right! But if we're stuck together then I'm going to try my best to make it work out in the end," Catherine said.

"That's definitely a good mentality. Hey at least you're doing way better than those two, they're basically like oil and water," Blythe said. She pointed to Colys and Cel.

Catherine looked over and the sight she saw brought out a soft giggle. She saw Colys running around trying to please his assigned wife, only to be shot down every time. She felt bad for Colys as he was trying so hard to please someone who seemed angry most of the time.

"It's too bad really, the guy is really helpful when it comes down to it. You ask him anything and he pretty much does it to the best of his ability. Anyway so tell me more about your assigned husband," Catherine said.

"Well he is already making a legal plan to get our notice dissolved. He studies law as a hobby, and knows the optimal path to dissolve a marriage. He also wants to help me get together with the guy I like, and so far the advice he's given is great!" Blythe said.

"He sounds like the perfect friend," Catherine said.

"He really is to be honest. The notices are incredible, despite the fact we didn't know each other up until yesterday it feels like we've been friends for years," Blythe said.

"Now if only he could help me get to know Robbie better!" Catherine joked.

"I could hook you up if you wanted," Blythe joked.

"Ha, that'd be great!" Catherine laughed.

(-0-)

Tyler was walking around in his own home. He had just finished his workout in the backyard, and when he walked into the kitchen he saw the usual sight of Tony studying. Like usual the kitchen table was covered with paper, and eraser shavings. Tony had her face buried in a text book, and she looked exhausted. Tyler made a quick cup of tea, he put in a spoon of sugar and two spoons of creme, exactly how Tony liked it. He placed the cup of tea in front of Tony and saw the glow in her eyes when her eyes fell on that simple cup of tea.

"Thank you Tyler," Tony said.

"You looked exhausted so I decided to make you some tea exactly the way you like it," Tyler said.

Tyler walked over to the side of Tony and motioned her to follow him. Tyler led Tony to the living room couch and told her to sit down. She held her cup of tea in her hands and let the wonderful floral aroma waft through her nostrils. She felt Tyler's fingers begin to rub her temples, he began to massage, her temples, scalp and neck. The was a soothing pleasure running up Tony's spine and she really began to appreciate Tyler's actions.

When Tyler felt Tony beginning to tense up again, he said something a soft voice. "Tony, just relax, this is something my Mom would do for me if I was ever frustrated, upset or mentally exhausted. You've been studying hard, you deserve this," Tyler said.

Tony let out a soft sigh of relief. She had finished her cup of tea and could only think about how nice Tyler was. She thought about how nice it was having him around, and just how fun it was seeing him everyday. She opened up her eyes and made complete eye contact with him. She wanted to ask him a simple question so she straight up asked him.

"Tyler," Tony said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tyler said.

"Why have you started working out?" Tony asked.

"Oh uh... Mia told me that I could benefit from it. If she suggested it, then for sure I'm going to do it," Tyler happily said.

Tony bit the bottom of her lip when she heard those words. She stood up brushing off Tyler's hands from her shoulders. There it was again, the tiny pain in her chest she felt that night when she witnessed Tyler kissing Mia. It was a pain that she couldn't describe, the pain was gripping and it was upsetting. It felt as if she didn't want to look Tyler in the eye and she couldn't explain it one bit.

"I'm going to study again," Tony spitefully said.

The tone of Tony's voice caught Tyler off guard, she seemed angry, but it was the first time he had ever seen her like this. He was too scared to ask her what was wrong, so he just decided to do the usual thing he did at this time of day. He headed back to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner, but he thought about what he did to set Tony off.

Tony sat back down at the table, she tried to get back into studying, but no matter how hard she tried to focus, she couldn't focus on her work. Her eyes were constantly finding their way on Tyler, and she couldn't understand it one bit. Every time Tony looked at Tyler she could only think about the night she saw him kiss Mia. She thought about the 'what if' she was in that situation. She felt her own cheeks rise up in temperature, and as Tyler made eye contact with her, her eyes shot right back down.

Tony didn't understand the emotions going through her mind, she felt as if being around Tyler at the moment was unbearable. It made her chest ache, and it made it feel as if she had a fever. She walked up to the washroom the two of them shared, she looked into the mirror and saw that her cheeks were completely red.

"I must have a fever... yeah that's what's going on," Tony thought to herself. She grabbed a thermometer and took her own temperature, once she looked at the temperature she was shocked to find that it was completely normal. She calmly placed the thermometer back and sat down on the bathroom floor.

"What's wrong with me," Tony thought.

(-0-)

Cel and Colys were sitting right across from each other, they had a big math project to do. Colys was calmly working his way through the question, Cel on the other hand was very confused. The question was a long one, and it had a lot of information to break down. While Cel was struggling to do everything, just looking over at Colys she was tempted to ask for help. This was the twentieth time for Cel reading the question over, but she needed to do it.

"Ok, I need to sod this entire property with, sod, fertilizer and top soil. The house is 53 feet long by 76 feet wide. There's a drive way that is 12 feet long by 55 feet long. There's a patio that is a semi-circle with the diameter of 20 feet. There's a flowerbed with the diameter of 10 feet. There's a garden in the backyard that is 42 by 10 feet, and the whole property is a 100 feet by 200 feet rectangle. To sod the entire property you need 6 inches of top soil which costs $43.50 per trailer. Each trailer has the dimension of 5 feet x 7 feet x 2 feet high. Fertilizer costs $7.63 per bag, and each bag covers 10 yards. Sod comes in a roll for $6.70, and each roll will cover 2.5m. What is the cost to sod the entire property?" Cel said out loud.

Colys looked at the frustration in Cel's face, and he decided to help. He stood up and walked beside her and held her pencil. He began to write down a diagram of the entire property and began to show Cel how to break down the information.

"So you see if you find the area, and volume of the house, flowerbed, patio, driveway, and everything else. Then you subtract that to find the area and volume of topsoil, you get a simple unit conversion question that takes a long time," Colys smiled.

"Huh... you're not half bad Colys, thanks," Cel said.

"Wait you really mean it!" Colys excitedly said.

"Ya I mean it. Now don't stand too close! Trust me this is the last time you'll ever see me thanking you, and don't take it the wrong way pervert!" Cel yelled.

"Your welcome," Colys softly said before getting back to work.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So what did you guys think of this chapter? I'd love to know, either way the final OC was introduced in this chapter.

Daniel - Created by " **Awkwardgeek54** "

Yeah this was a fun character good job.

Alright see you guys in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Alastair took in a deep breath. He had ignored his notice for so long he was now facing what he feared the most of the entire dissolving process. Once you have waited for more than just under a year without opening the notice, you are sent in for a forced night with your assigned wife or husband. If you avoided this night, you would be put in jail, and face serious fines on your name. All he had to do was spend the night with a girl he knew he'd never have feelings for. Seems simple right.

He walked into one of the largest Ministry Offices, and signed in. The interior of the building was very much the same as the rest. The same beige walls, the same dark oak trim, and the same light red carpet. Taking in a deep breath he walked into the waiting room, but on his way there a few Ministry Officers gave him a few nasty looks. He was greeted by one of them and soon was taken into the room where he would have to spend the night with his assigned wife.

Looking inside, the walls were painted a rich brown, but the trim was still dark oak. There were no windows but there were dimly lit lamps dotted along the walls. In the center of the room was a large heart shaped bed. Off to the side of the bed was a medium sized rectangular table. There was a clicking sound behind him, and it was only his door being locked.

Alastair drew his attention to bed and noticed a few plastic wrappers on the sheets. He picked up one of the wrappers, but instantly dropped it after realizing what they were. He brushed off every condom that was on the bed and put them in the garbage. The door right across the room began to click and it slowly opened. In the door frame was a girl who was clearly the same age as he was, and he knew that she was his assigned wife.

The girl was a zoroark pokemorph. She had bright red hair that fell down to her chin, the ends of her hair were bobbed, but on the top of her head were large zoroark ears. In her hair there were small blotches of black dotted throughout, but that as pretty much expected of her species. She was quite lean, and behind her thin rim white glasses were her beautiful brown eyes. She wore what appeared to be a white button up shirt, and on top of her shirt was a black vest. The sleeves of her shirt were folded up to her elbow. Looking at her legs, she had wonderful legs that were finely outline by her dark grey pants which were folded showing off her ankles. To finish off her look she had some black flats and a single blue earring.

Alastair's attention fell onto her hand where she was carrying a suitcase which she calmly placed on the rectangular table. She looked shy, but also slightly frustrated.

"My name is Brianne Star, I assume you're Alastair right?" Brianne asked.

"Yeah, that'd be me. By the way I hate this dumb law and I doubt that I'd ever fall for you," Alastair said.

"I kinda figured that you'd say that," Brianne said.

Alastair pulled out the book that he had brought with him. The book was one of his childhood favourites, if he was going to spend the entire night here, he might as well enjoy it. He tried to read the first few lines of chapter one, but was rudely disturbed by Brianne intentionally opening her suitcase in the loudest way possible.

"Hey, I'm trying to read! Can you keep it down!" Alastair yelled.

"Oh sorry, but you're the one who made me pay fees for a year. I'm going to try to get as much enjoyment out of this night as I possibly can, you asshole," Brianne spitefully said.

"Fine then! You arrogant bitch," Alastair yelled.

Brianne let out a loud sigh, and continued to unpack her suitcase. On the table was a kettle, a few coffee filters, many different containers containing a large verity of leaves and roots, and a tea pot. She began to boil some water in the kettle, and turned around to get a better look at Alastair. She found him physically attractive for sure, he was quite handsome in her eyes, but personality wise, he wasn't exactly ideal. She turned back to her set up, she carefully placed a few cinnamon sticks and dried apple skins in her tea pot. She placed one of her coffee filters over the top of the tea pot, and in the coffee filter she placed some vanilla seeds. When she poured the hot water over the filter the entire room was filled with an incredible aroma that sent shivers up Brianne's spine, and was so catching that it drew Alastair's attention.

The clinking of the tea pot was echoing through the room, but the pure aroma was quite entrancing. Alastair stood up to see where the scent was coming from, and he was quite impressed with Brianne's set up. "Wow, this is pretty neat, it looks similar to an author of mixology that I tend to follow. His name is Brian Enders, but I doubt someone like you would know who he is. He's pretty uncommon,".

"Really, don't compare me to that piece of crap. I prefer Justin H, both an author of charming literature, relatively unknown, and is kind of famous for his tea brews. So please don't compare me to ugh do I even have to say his name Brian Enders..." Brianne stated.

"Wait hold on you know who Justin H is?" Alastair said with excitement.

"Yeah of course I do. He is like my favourite author, please what do you know about him?" Brianne questioned.

"First off tell me what's your favourite book, out of the books he has written?" Alistair asked.

"Please that's an easy one. Three Souls, is by far my favourite out of the books he has written, it may be critically one of his worst books he has ever written, but it has this outstanding amount of-" Brianne said before she was cut off.

"Charm! I know it oozes charm, and the way the book is unpredictable just adds to that charm! It is one of the most underrated books ever made in my opinion!" Alastair said.

Brianne nodded in a agreement. She pulled up two chairs and unconsciously got two cups of tea ready. When she realized what she had done, she decided to go along with it.

"Here, the tea is ready. You won't find this in nearby stores it's something that I came up with," Brianne bragged.

"Well get prepared as I am quite the tea connoisseur. Since you like Justin H so much, I'll give you my raw opinion," Alastair said.

Alastair raised the tea cup up to his nostrils, he was instantly hit with notes of cinnamon, behind the cinnamon was a light hint of apple and possibly ginger. The aroma was inviting enough to take a sip, and the first sip was like a punch in the face with true autumn flavours. The cinnamon taste was strong, but the strong acidity of the apple cut right through that strong flavour. There was a warming feeling in his mouth from the sneak of a chili pepper, and the finish was a surprising wave of vanilla.

"I can tell by your expression that you liked it very much. I let a few sticks of cinnamon and some dried apple skins sit in the hot water for 10 minutes. This was to draw out the defining flavours of the two of them to evenly blend. While they were steeping, I took out the basic apple cinnamon water and ran it through a coffee filter containing vanilla bean seeds to add that finishing vanilla you taste. Near the end I crushed up three chili seeds and add them to mix to finish everything up, and that's just to add a calming warming feeling from the inside out," Brianne explained.

"It's wonderful, you don't even have to add anything. You've clearly perfected your craft," Alastair blushed.

"Well if you have to add something to your tea, then you're drinking the wrong tea. That's what I always tell myself," Brianne blushed.

The two of them talked about the books they enjoyed, they talked about the kinds of tea that they liked the best. Brianne even created some custom tea bags for Alastair to try out, and gave him specific instructions on how to make them. Both of them could feel their hearts warming up to each other, and the one thought running through both of their minds was.

"This person is perfect,".

It had gotten much later than they had expected, and the two of them sat down on the bed right beside each other. There was a thin blush running between them, and they knew they both had to sleep in the same bed together, but that wasn't the reason they were blushing. Brianne was sort of embarrassed to say what she was about to say, so to calm her nerves she decided to ask Alastair a question.

"Hey Ala, can I call you that? Anyway why did you wait so long to meet me?" Brianne asked.

Alastair blushed at Brianne's nickname for him. He didn't want to respond to that, but at the very least he could give her an explanation. "The truth is, I never understood why the government would choose your spouse for you. I thought the matter was too personal, and should be a decision made by the individual. So I never bothered to open up my notice when it came in the mail, I'm sorry for everything you had to go through because of my arrogance. To be honest I'm kind of wishing I met you earlier,".

"I... I've never met someone like you. I'm also wishing you would've seen me sooner, do you want to try and make this work? I know we just met, but out of every boy I've met I've never felt this close as I feel with you," Brianne said.

Brianne stiffened up when she felt Alastair begin to interlock his fingers with her. Her heart was pounding and the same was for Alastair. The air had become a sweet scent, and there was a thin pink mist with tiny hearts floating in their room. There was a deep blush shared between the two of them. The two of them edged closer and closer until their lips were inches apart. Alastair held onto the side of Brianne's face and enjoyed the touch of soft pillowy skin. The two of them closed their eyes and almost died from the feeling of warm lips against their own. Brianne pushed Alastair onto the bed and buried her lips into Alastair's only remembering little that night.

(-0-)

Natalya, Alto and Blythe all sat down underneath the tree they hung out at. They were all enjoying lunch, well except for Blythe. She seemed irritated, frustrated, and overall upset. Alto and Natalya knew what was up, as it was a known fact that Alastair was ignoring school for an unknown reason.

"Ugh where is that jerk! Alto you know Alastair pretty well, do you have any idea where he could be?!" Blythe yelled.

"He's my neighbour and best friend. I've visited his house, his parents told me that he's always out and about with a new friend he's made... and oh my CRAP! I've been third wheeled! Blythe we need to find him now!" Alto yelled.

"Alto, I'm sure Alastair has his reasons for avoiding you," Natalya joked.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Alto said.

"I know what will," Natalya blushed. She gave Alto a soft kiss on his cheek sending the boy into a flustered mess. "See I told you!".

"I told you not in front of my other friends," Alto blushed.

"Hee hee sorry," Natalya laughed.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Sorry I know this chapter was short, but I hope you liked it! Anyway I must give credit where credit is due.

Brianne Star - Created by " **Awkwardgeek54** " again.

Well congrats on getting your second character accepted. I really like her, it's plain and simple.

I'm already working on chapter 9, well because this fic is just way too fun to write!


	9. Chapter 9

Robbie was walking through the hallways during the end of the day. His hair had been a mess the whole day so he ended up wearing his hood for the rest of the day. It had been awhile since Catherine had pointed out his looks, so his once angsty rage had subsided. The two of them barely interacted, and there was a good reason for it. Robbie just couldn't see himself being with her for the rest of his life. Either way Robbie was headed to his last classroom to pick up the backpack he forgot. When he opened up the door he saw Catherine sitting at her desk. Her face was completely buried in her phone, and with the addition of white earbuds, she didn't notice him one bit. Which was odd as she was usually quite observant.

Robbie walked over to his desk and picked up his backpack. When he looked at Catherine, he could only see pure excitement in her eyes. As a result he began to grow curious on what exactly she was doing. He walked behind her to take a peak at her screen. Catherine soon noticed what Robbie was about to do, she quickly scrambled to wrap up her headphones and turn off her phone. She sort of panicked and her headphones became a tangled mess and her phone was now blasting at full volume.

"Geez Robbie, don't sneak up on me like that!" Catherine blushed. As she still struggled to put away her phone.

"So what we're you doing on your phone?" Robbie asked.

"Oh ha ha ha... uh... nothing! Yup nothing!" Catherine said.

"I don't know you seemed pretty into it," Robbie said.

"Me really? Look it's none of your business, why don't you go home already!" Catherine blushed.

"None of my business, it was none of your business to poke at my looks," Robbie smirked.

"Wait, are you still mad about that. Cause if you are then I'm really sorry!" Catherine yelled.

"Geez, you don't have to be so jumpy. Look that's past news, now c'mon why don't you show your husband what you've been looking at," Robbie joked.

"Oh? So you're calling me your wife then?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah sure, we deserve a fresh start," Robbie smiled.

"Ok fine, but you have to promise not to make fun of me alright!" Catherine said.

"Ok I promise," Robbie laughed.

Catherine flipped over her phone and placed it in front of Robbie in utter embarrassment. There was a long blush running across her cheeks. She felt Robbie take her phone out of her hands. She closed her eyes from the embarrassment of the kind of thing she was into. She jumped slightly at the feeling of something cold entering her ear only to notice that it was her earbud. She opened up her eyes to see Robbie staring at her with a very soft expression.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I love watching anime as well, although I don't think I've seen this one, is it good?" Robbie happily said.

It was at this moment that Catherine's eyes just lit up. "Yes it is amazing! I've been trying to finish this small twelve episode anime! It's about a girl who doesn't know anything about love, but with the road of fate she's able to figure out and find out what love is! But the problem is that the guy she's assigned to loves someone else, and is constantly cheating on her behind her back! It is the most heart wrenching, but also heart warming anime I've ever seen!".

"I've got a pretty big tv where I live, if maybe you want to watch it with me! It's only twelve episodes so we could finish it in one sitting. Then after that we can watch an anime that I think you might like, if you're into romance and stuff!" Robbie excitedly said.

Catherine brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear which sent a sharp shock up Robbie's spine. "Alright sure! I mean, I don't have any plans tonight! How far away is your place?".

"It's like fifteen minutes away by bus. C'mon let's go before the bus leaves!" Robbie smiled.

"Alright you're on!" Catherine yelled.

On the bus ride to Robbie's home the two of them began to talk about their interests. As it turns out Catherine really wanted to go into fashion as a career choice, while Robbie was still unsure on what he wanted to do. While on the bus a few key words did seem a odd to Catherine, as Robbie mentioned servants at his house. He also mentioned to stay near to him as she could get lost in his house. This brought up the question on who exactly was her assigned husband.

The two of them were dropped off at a public bus stop, and they had to walk the rest of the way there. When Robbie walked into a massive driveway Catherine's jaw dropped at the mansion Robbie was walking towards. The mansion was mostly made up of white bricks, there was an overhang with large marble pillars holding it up. There was a small flower bed in front of the mansion. Looking at the tall roof it was almost like a fantasy with the look of green tile.

Walking inside was even more impressive as the mansion was decorated with family portraits, and fine furniture. There were multiple servants that referred to Robbie as master, or sir, and this completely had Catherine floored. Before the two of them were about to walk up to Robbie's room a tall mightyena pokemorph greeted the two of them.

This man was tall and he wore a suit. He had long black hair and crimson eyes. "Robbie, who's this young lady you've brought with you?".

"Father, this is my assigned wife Catherine. Catherine, this is my father," Robbie shyly said.

"Oh wow you two look nothing alike," Catherine said. She quickly covered her mouth in the reaction that she mentioned Robbie's looks once again. She looked over at him and saw that he let out an uncomfortable sigh.

"Well young lady, while that is true we are still father and son. Robbie, like usual I'll have the servants send up you and your assigned wife's dinner, unless you want to dine at the table this time around," Robbie's father said.

"Nah, just send it up like usual. C'mon Catherine let's hang out for a bit," Robbie smiled.

"Yeah sure..." Catherine responded.

A few hours later Catherine and Robbie found themselves at odds with the anime that they had just watched. They had just finished it and they could not believe what happened, like their jaws had seriously dropped to the floor in utter disappointment.

"REALLY! I MEAN COME ON!" Robbie yelled.

"This is horse shit! Why the hell would they end it like that?!" Catherine screamed.

"All that build up for him to choose neither one in the end," Robbie cried.

"I am writing a strongly worded email to the studio that made this! I don't even want a second season if that's how they decide to end it!" Catherine yelled.

"You said it," Robbie sighed.

(-0-)

Cel sat in her own home, she leaned back in her chair and looked at every poster in her room. She leaned back over her desk and groaned at the sight of books, specifically math books. There were too many, and the work she had was continually frustrating. Math was by far her worst subject, and she needed to bring her mark up to pass, but with it being so hard it was kind of impossible for her.

"Argh! I don't get it at all!"

Cel looked at her phone and thought about calling Colys to help her out, but the mere thought of calling that creep was vomit worthy. Thoughts were running through her mind about Colys and maybe it was the right decision to call him. She regretfully picked up her phone and dialed Colys' number, but instantly put her phone back down.

Cel didn't know it, but there was a bright blush running across her face. "Ugh... why am I getting so nervous calling him! It's not like I like him or anything, he is simply a nuisance that I have to deal with! Yeah that's it, alright no regrets I'm just going to call him, for help, yeah help, that's all! There's not ulterior motive, if anything he's gonna get an ulterior motive from helping me! That creep!".

Cel hit the call button on her phone to call Colys. She held her phone up to her ear and waited for two rings. Colys instantly picked up which caught Cel off guard.

"Hello?" Colys said.

"Colys, you there?" Cel nervously asked.

"Yes, I'm here," Colys said.

"Ok, how do you do this work? It's the trig work, and I'm having trouble understanding how to use pythagorean theorem, SOHCAHTOA, sine law and cosine law. I'm trying to use pythagorean and SOHCAHTOA for this stupid question, but it's not working," Cel frustratingly explained.

"Oh that's simple, remember you can only use pythagorean and SOHCAHTOA for a right angled triangle. What that means is you use those formulas for a triangle that has a 90 degree angle," Colys said.

"What?! Ugh can you just come over to my place and explain this!" Cel yelled.

"Wait really! You want me to come over to your place!" Colys excitedly said.

"Hey, it's not like a date or anything! You're just helping me with my math! It's not like I like you or anything, so don't get the wrong idea ok!" Cel blushed.

"Alright alright," Colys happily said.

(-0-)

Tony was excitedly walking around Tyler's house. She was doing the chores such as washing dishes and doing the laundry. Tyler wasn't home at the time, as he was watching a movie with a few friends. Tony couldn't but blush at the thought of Tyler walking back through that door to greet her once again. She didn't understand the feeling going through her, but it made her feel all excited and nervous at the same time.

Christmas was coming up and it was one of Tony's favourite holidays. She needed to think about a present for Tyler, and it had to be perfect. She also thought about cooking him dinner tonight, and that's what she planned to do. Her thoughts were all over the place, she was going to cook him dinner first then think about a present for him. She quickly put on a few clothes and headed out to the grocery store, she took the bus for the sake of convince. It was the same store that her and Tyler went to all the time to stock up on ingredients, but this time around Tony wanted to make it really special. Although she couldn't describe why she wanted to make it so special.

On the bus she had asked her father to put a lot of money into her back account. Her father was quite skeptical on why Tony wished to have so much money at this time, as Tony usually never bought anything.

Tony walked by the meat section and picked up few chicken thighs, and some eggs. She walked over to the sauce area and got some sour gravy, along with a mix of many different herbs. She was going prepare the only thing she knew how to cook, a dish taught to her from Uara, and she hoped that Tyler would love it.

When Tony got back home she cracked five eggs into a bowl and whisked them until they were a fine shade of yellow. She took the chicken thighs and cut off the skin and put aside the meat, taking a pan she took the chicken skins and rendered off all the fat. Once there was a nice pool of oil from the chicken skins, she through in some rice that was in the fridge along with some garlic.

Once the rice was finished, she molded the rice on two separate plates into a dome like shape. She cut all the meat off of the chicken thighs, and put them into the pan, fried them off with some soya sauce, and a little bit of cooking wine. Once the meat was done she placed it on top of the rice.

She soon put a tiny bit of oil in the pan and spread it around with a paper towel, and let the pan get very hot. She whisked and strained the eggs a few times before carefully spreading them throughout the pan. She shook the pan and whisked the eggs in the pan to create this fluffy stringy texture in the pan, and when the eggs were done she placed it on top of the rice, and the whole time she did this, she could only think about Tyler.

She placed the omurice on the table, washed her hands and waited for Tyler to walk through that door. Her heart was pounding, and her temperature had risen to a peak. The only thing on her mind was Tyler, she couldn't explain this feeling, but she knew she liked it a lot. Just waiting for Tyler was nerve wracking, and a jolt shot through her body when she heard her phone ding. She took it out of her pocket and saw it was a text from Tyler, without hesitation she quickly opened it, but once she read the message her heart completely dropped.

Tyler's text message read. "Hey Tony, I won't be back for a while I'll be there tomorrow morning, I'm sleeping over at Mia's place, but I'll be sure to grab you a bite tomorrow,".

Tony dropped her phone on the table, as she felt an overwhelming amount of sorrow and pain clench her chest. She bit the bottom of her lip as she began to feel tears well up in her eyes. Her vision became blurry as she tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She picked up Tyler's food and covered it with some plastic wrap, and placed it in the fridge. She sat at the front door thinking that Tyler's text was a joke, so she waited, and waited for Tyler to come. As each second passed by, as each minute passed by and as each hour passed by Tony only cried more and more.

"Tyler... Tyler... why won't you come home? Tyler," Tony whispered. She lay down on the floor and placed her hand underneath her head and fell asleep only thinking that one thought. She wondered all night why Tyler didn't come home.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. That's really all I can say, see you guys in the next chapter.

Of course I have my outline and everything, but as you guys know that this story is many different stories in one that are all linked together. I'd also like to know what couples or characters you want to see in the next chapter, and I might make it happen.


	10. Chapter 10

It was midday on a long weekend. At the bustling shopping district was Blythe and Daniel. The two of them were out getting a few things both of them had desperately needed or wanted. The two of them held hands, due to the large crowds. The shopping district was much busier than usual due to the massive sales that happened around this time of the year. It was the ideal time to go Christmas hopping, or buy something that was essential for cheap.

Blythe had stopped at multiple sports shops to pick up individual heads for her lacrosse sticks. Normally they ranged from $70-$90, but luckily to the sale going on, the price had dropped to a mere 16 dollars. Daniel on the other hand had bought a few more jackets, jeans, sun glasses. When the two of them had finished their shopping they decided to grab a bite to eat. Blythe had grabbed a double decker cheese burger, some fries and a large milkshake. Daniel had got a simple salad. When the two of them found a seat they sat down to enjoy their food.

The two of them had already began digging into their food when Daniel decided to speak up about something he had noticed.

He smiled at Blythe. "Hey, you wanna know what I just realized?".

Blythe put down her burger and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She took a big gulp of her milkshake before licking her lips clean. "Yeah what?".

"I'm kinda the girl of this relationship, and you're the guy! I bought clothes, and even some cosmetics, you bought sports equipment. I got the salad and you're sitting there with a burger, fries and a large shake," Daniel laughed.

"Ha ha very funny! Maybe you should try to man up!" Blythe laughed.

Daniel did a jokingly feminine gesture by putting one hand in his hip, the other on his cheek, and to finish off the look he puckered his lips, "I did pay for everything, is that man enough for you?".

"Ha ha ha you're such a dork! If I were you I'd be careful with your next worrrrrrrrr... OMG Daniel you have to hide me!" Blythe yelled. She quickly pointed to someone who was walking near their table. It was Alastair, she didn't want him to see her chowing down so messily.

"Oh I get it. That must be Alastair," Daniel said. Thinking quickly he grabbed his salad, Blythe's meal, and swapped both of them quickly. "There now you just pretend to be natural, if you don't make eye contact with him he won't notice you,".

Daniel got a closer look at the guy who his assigned wife had a crush on. He looked oddly professional for his age, and he went onto wonder why Blythe liked him in the first place. Blythe kept her head down as Alastair walked by and tried so hard to stay still. When she was about to get out of her chair from her building energy, Daniel placed his hand on hers and stared into her eyes.

"Don't move, if you move he'll see you," Daniel said.

"But if I don't move I'm a sitting duck!" Blythe whispered.

"You said that this guy is a close friend of yours. If he even catches a glimpse of you walking by he will mostly likely call you out," Daniel warned.

Blythe slowly nodded and tried to look in the direction of Alastair, but her head was quickly turned by Daniel holding her chin. She realized that Daniel was trying to avoid her from making eye contact, but being this secretive was very hard for her.

"Look, you said to me that you really like this guy right? If that's the case, you cannot say hi to him when I'm around it'll ruin any chance you have with him," Daniel scolded.

"Aw geez... you're right. It's just that I have a hard time-"

Daniel cut off Blythe with, "Sitting still right? You're very easy to read,".

There was a light blush running across Blythe's face. "Well anyway, you said you were going to help me out get together with him,".

"Well first off tell me what you like about him, and we can get started," Daniel smiled.

(-0-)

Alto like usual was in his vocals class, normally he was a quiet student due to his own self limiting brain. Although as of recently thanks to Natalya he had opened up a lot more. This however had grabbed the attention of the various females in the class leaving him in a precarious situation. Natalya couldn't see what was happening, but she could most certainly hear they many different woman flirting with her man.

Natalya sat there grumbling over every single time a girl would walk up to Alto and say things along the lines of. "Alto, can you open this for me?" or "Alto, can you help me tune the guitar, my tuner stopped working again," or even "Wow Alto, is that a new shirt?".

She bit the bottom of her lip as she just had to sit there and take it. It was so obvious that these girls were after her man, and it made her feel jealous. She tapped Alto's shoulder which made him turn towards her.

Natalya held a water bottle in front of his face. "Alto, open this for me," she demanded.

"Wait, you want me to open something for you? That's a good joke! Aren't I the one always asking you to open things for me? If you can't open it then there's no way I can do it," Alto laughed.

"Just open it already!" Natalya yelled.

The tone of Natalya's voice caught Alto off guard. He grudgingly grabbed the bottle from his assigned wife's hands. He wrapped his fingers around the cap of the bottle and expected to feel a tough twist, but when he put all of his might into opening the bottle, it opened up with ease. He looked at Natalya and grew quite angry from it.

"Look, you're much stronger than I am. This was easy to open, are you trying to make fun of me? Cause if that's the case, then what the hell? What did I ever do to you!" Alto yelled.

Natalya bit the bottom of her lip as worry began to set in her heart. She was angry, jealous and upset at Alto. He was so dense to the reason she was so angry, she breathed in to calm her nerves, and decided to apologize to him. When she turned her head, her heart dropped to hear Alto calmly talking with the other girls in class.

(-0-)

Tyler and Colys were sitting in class together the two boys were talking about their interests, they found out they're both into movies, but that was about it. Once that topic had fizzled out of the conversation, Colys brought up the topic of the new girl who was supposedly joining the class. It was someone's assigned wife who was their new classmate, but supposedly no one would know her.

"I don't normally gossip, but what do you think she's like?" Tyler asked.

"No clue, I don't really talk to girls other than my assigned wife. She's difficult to be around, but it's also really satisfying pleasing her," Colys said.

Once class had begun the teacher walked up to the front, and began his whole speech for a new student joining the class. From what the teacher said, this girl had completed most of her courses through online, and passed each one with flying colours. Most of the unassigned guys didn't really care, as it was now common knowledge that she was assigned to someone. When the young girl walked through the door Coly's eyes lit up with the sight of someone he had clearly recognized.

Colys stood up in his chair and stared at her drawing attention to him. "Brianne Star! Is it really you?".

Brianne looked directly at Colys, and her eyes completely lit up with excitement. "Colys? Oh wow it really is you! Sensei, if I could I'd like the seat that's in front of Colys,".

The teacher nodded as it seemed that the two knew each other. When Brianne sat down near Colys she instantly turned her chair to see him face to face. When she saw his messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes her heart instantly melted. There was a noticeable blush running across her face, and the bystander known as Tyler could instantly pick up that there was something between them.

"Colys! Colys! Colys! Colys! Colys! I can't believe it's really you! It's been so long!" Brianne squealed.

"Ten years right?" Colys smiled.

"It's been far too long!" Brianne smiled.

Tyler being the odd one out decided to speak up. "So how do you two know each other?".

"Oh Tyler, I kinda lied to you when I said I didn't speak to another girl other than my assigned wife. This is Brianne Star, she was my first ever girlfriend," Colys said.

(-0-)

Tony and Tyler sat together at their dinner table. It was many days after the fact that Tyler had slept over at Mia place, and the entire event had for the most part been brushed under the rug. Tyler had made a delicious dinner like usual, and Tony was enjoying every bite of it. Although Tyler was pleased that his assigned wife was enjoying his meal, he could only have a slightly unhappy face.

Tony noticed that Tyler's expression was different from his usual go lucky cheery self, so she decided to confront it. "Tyler, what's wrong?".

"I know that beating around the bush won't work with you, so I'll just have to tell you everything. Mia canceled our plans tonight, and I was really looking forward to watching those classic movies with her," Tyler blushed.

Tony thought about asking Tyler to a movie night, but the thought alone struck a massive blush across her cheeks, and a rise in temperature that she could not explain. She looked her assigned husband in the eye, but quickly looked back down at her food.

Tyler rubbed the back of his head and looked directly at Tony. "So since Mia isn't available... do you maybe want to watch a few movies together?".

It was as the stars of the night sky themselves had appeared in Tony's eyes. She slowly closed her eyes showed off the most emotional smile she could muster. "Yeah I'd love to!".

"Alright then! Just put your dishes in the sink, and by the time you head to our room, I should have everything set up!" Tyler happily said.

Once Tony had finished up her dinner, she slowly walked up to the room. This time was different, it was so much more different. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and her entire body was rising up in temperature as she walked down towards the room the two of them shared. She bit the bottom of her lip and saw her assigned husband calmly sitting in front of the small tv. She sat down beside him and gently looked at the screen.

As they watched one movie after another Tony could see the soft smile on Tyler's face, she wanted to know why Mia made him make that smile and not her. Almost instinctively she placed her hand near Tyler's enough to just let their skin graze each other. An electric shock of emotion shot up her arm, and without thinking she leaned her head against Tyler's arm.

"T-Tony? Hey w-what's the matter?" Tyler asked.

There was a thick blush running across Tony's face, but it wasn't visible due to the dimly lit room. She interlocked her fingers with Tyler and she could hear Tyler's heart increase tempo.

"Hey, look if you're sleepy y-you can rest where you want," Tyler nervously said.

Tony blushed and placed her head on Tyler's lap slowly closing her eyes. This made her feel out of this world, she felt as if she could face all of her fears. At that moment she knew she couldn't live without Tyler in her life, she was in love, but she didn't know it. She placed her head on Tyler's stomach and looked him in the eye.

And said "Your belly is soft,".

Tyler's face was completely red. His heart was beating so fast, in the light of the tv he saw how flushed Tony's face was. He saw the sparkle, the water in her eyes, and for the first time she looked so beautiful. He only began to notice that Tony was tightly interlocking her fingers with his own, and now the only thing echoing in his mind was his own pounding heartbeat.

"Tyler, can I ask you for a favour," Tony smiled.

"Y-yeah... sure a-anything," Tyler blushed.

"Can you please stop visiting Mia," Tony blushed.

It was as if something had finally clicked in Tyler's mind at what he was doing to Tony. He loved Mia with all of his heart, but it was unfair to Tony, it was unfair to keep her hanging like this, it was so cruel. He needed to tell her how he felt, the truth is Tyler only could see Tony as a friend and nothing more. Despite this he needed to give her something, he could tell that she would cry endlessly if he had rejected her right here and now.

Tyler nodded in response to what Tony had said. He lay her head on the ground and looked her in the eye. He ran his hand through her hair and held her cheek. He slowly lowered himself towards Tony until his lips were inches apart from hers. Tony had the brightest, warmest blush she had ever experienced, and she knew well what was about to happen. She enjoyed the scent of Tyler. The two of them pressed their lips up against one another.

Tony enjoyed the warmth of the moment, finally she got the resolution she was looking for. All the heartache, all the worry, all the nervousness, and all the sadness wiped clean away with this one action. She didn't understand love one bit, and she didn't understand it now, but all she knew was Tyler had to be in her life.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So what did you guys think of this new chapter? Sorry it took so long to come out, I am working on 2 different fics and beta reading 2 different fics as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

See you guys next time! I do listen to requests so if you guys do have more requests I'd be glad to fulfill them. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine's breath was heavy as she darted around Robbie's house. She was ducking in behind corner after corner. Something was chasing her, and she couldn't figure out exactly what, there was a deep stomping echoing throughout the building. As the steps got closer the hairs on her neck stood straight up, as she was about to dash to the next wall something grabbed her wrist. Thin fingers clenched around her wrist and as she was forced up against the wall, her eyes were met face to face with Robbie's. "You may have caught me for now agent Colt, but my team will be here any second now!".

Robbie ran his hand through his hair and put inches between his assigned wife. "I'm not so sure. You may be a legendary assassin, but I'm a master spy, you never stood a chance,".

"Very well agent Colt, but if you are a master spy then you wouldn't see this coming," Catherine laughed.

She was about to lean in for a kiss, but was interrupted by a loud voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!".

Both Catherine and Robbie turned their heads, and almost in sync a bright blush from embarrassment struck across their face. Catherine broke eye contact with Robbie's father and scratched her cheek, while Robbie was too embarrassed to keep his eyes open.

"What is with this whole secret spy foreplay?" Mr Orre asked.

Robbie rubbed the back of his head in utter embarrassment. "Uh... well you see... we were kinda just acting out a scene of a show we watched,".

"Well could you two keep it down. This might be a large house, but with the large hallways your footsteps are echoed throughout the building," Mr Orre said.

"Sorry Dad, we'll try to keep it down," Robbie said.

After much later Robbie was sitting in his room beside his assigned wife. There was a bright blush running between their faces and there was no hiding it. The two of them completely acted out the show together, and now it was time for the final scene. It was something the two of them had never done before together, and they both weren't quite sure if the other wanted to do it.

There was a bight blush running across Catherine's face, she wanted to speak up about something, but before she was able to Robbie had beaten her to it.

"I don't think I'm ready for this. Right now our relationship just feels like we're good friends," Robbie blurted out.

Once Catherine heard those words she let out a sigh of relief. "Really! Cause that's how I totally feel as well! I mean we have the rest of our lives to fall in love right? There's no need to rush right?".

Robbie smiled as he knew Catherine was right. "Yeah, we have our whole lives to get to know each other, how about we just take out time,".

The two of them talked about common interests like shows, and the simple things in life. They talked about foods they liked and things they disliked. The two of them were amazed out how well they fit each other, was this due to luck, or was the algorithm really that good.

"So what was it like growing up in your family?" Robbie asked.

"Well you know it probably wasn't as extravagant as yours," Catherine joked.

"Ha ha, shut up! So really what was it like growing up in your home?".

Catherine let out a soft breath of air. "Well it was what I would consider normal. I grew up with two really kind parents, a supportive mom, a few siblings. My dad was a fashion designer himself, and that's where I get my passion for well fashion. That's pretty much how I grew up, how about you?".

Robbie's eyes were lit up like stars, he wanted the life that Catherine grew up in. Thinking back on his childhood it wasn't exactly the nicest thing in the world. "I'm keeping that a secret, if you kiss me I might give it to you!".

"It's a sensitive question I guess?" Catherine asked.

Robbie let out a soft chuckle and simply looked at Catherine with a bright smile. "Sure, let's go with that!".

(-0-)

Throughout the entire day Alto had noticed that Natalya was ignoring him. He tried to approach her at lunch, but she simply walked away every time. During the classes he had with her, she wouldn't even look at him or raise her ear to him. It was seriously beginning to eat away at Alto and he was beginning to think that Natalya hated him.

"Alright Alto, if she isn't at the front of the school to let me walk her home then it's official! If she's not there then I have officially screwed up quite possibly the best relationship I've ever had! What did I do to make her so upset! If she's there, I'm going to apologize for whatever I've done to make her upset. I'm going to treat her to everything she wants, I'm going to be best assigned husband in the world!".

When Alto got to the front of the school his heart dropped. He could feel it falling deeper and deeper into a pit. Natalya wasn't there, had she gone home or had she gone a different way. Alto stood there waiting for an hour, when he was about to give up and walk away. He felt a pair of soft hands cover his eyes up.

"Guess who!"

Alto recognized that voice well. "Natalya!" He quickly turned around to face his assigned wife. He looked at the light blush on her face and the slightly mischievous look on her face. Either way he needed to apologize for whatever he had done.

"Natalya, I am so sorry for what I've done. I don't know what I've done to make you so upset, but I promise if you tell me what's wrong I will fix it right away!" Alto yelled.

Natalya shook her head as a thin stream of tears began to run down her face. She looked right into her husband's eyes, with her blind eyes. A bright blush struck across her face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Alto! The truth is I shouldn't have reacted the way I did! I got so jealous from you interacting with the other girls in class I just couldn't handle my emotions! Normally I'm level headed, but you make me think so irrationally!".

Alto quickly grabbed Natalya's hand and squeezed it hard. "I'll stop talking to them! I'll do it if you want me to! The truth is, with this whole Road of Fate relationship we were forced in. The truth is! I've fallen in love with you! Natalya I love you! Because of you I've become more confident in everything I do, I can't thank you enough! So what ever you need I'll do it for you! I don't want to lose you!".

A bright blush was struck across Natalya's face. "I couldn't have said it better myself! Alto I love you! I've fallen helplessly in love! There isn't a moment in my days where my thoughts aren't filled with you! I love you with all my heart!".

Alto held a bright blush, and he let Natalya touch his face so she could feel how warm his cheeks were. "Same here,".

(-0-)

Cel was behind the school waiting for Colys to meet with her. Behind her back she held a bag filled with homemade cookies. She remembered spending all of last night digging through her pantry, doing multiple batches, and crying when they didn't look perfect. She had poured her soul into these cookies, and now it was time to show them to Colys.

Tightly wrapped around her body was a brand new kimono, and she was supporting a new haircut fresh from the salon. She really wanted to cement her place in Colys' life, as ever since that new girl Brianne showed up she has been flirting not stop with her assigned husband.

Colys was in the hallways walking down towards the back of the school. Right beside him was Brianne, the two of them had completely caught up on the past few years of being separated.

"Brianne you're a girl, what do you think Cel is planning?" Colys asked.

"Well ever since you and I started hanging out she's been a little on edge. My guess would be a confession of love," Brianne suggested.

"Come on, don't joke like that. She doesn't like me one bit, but either way I'm going to try my best to make this work!" Colys said.

"I'll be watching from far away. So you just go be yourself and accept what ever she has to say!" Brianne smiled.

When Colys had made it to the back of the school his eyes instantly locked with Cel's. There was a thin blush running across her cheeks. She slowly walked up to him and as she did so her usual grumpy expression rose to the surface.

"Hey what the hell were you thinking making me wait so long?" Cel yelled.

Colys put his hands together. "Sorry about that, I got caught up on something"

"Hey stop blushing like that! You're going to make this weird! Anyway look who's that girl you've been hanging around? What is she to you!" Cel yelled.

"She's a good friend of mine. We go way back, but is that the only reason you called me here?" Colys asked.

Cel let out an even stronger blush and looked Colys right in the eye. "Don't even think about changing the subject on me! Is she only a friend to you?".

Colys looked at Cel almost as if she was crazy. "Of course she's just a friend! You're my assigned wife after all! I like you the most!".

There was a bright blush that struck across Cel's face. She walked up to Colys in shy manner and held the bag of cookies in front of him. "Uh... here! Look I was baking cookies with my mom and here are the extra! You can have them if you want, but it's not like this is some romantic gesture or anything so don't get the wrong idea!".

"Don't worry I know! You're not the type to fall in love with a submissive dork like me,". Colys grabbed the cookies and opened up the bag immediately. He took a big bite out of the first one, and was immediately disgusted at how salty the cookie was. He looked at Cel's bright eyes, and instantly he knew she had probably spent all night making them.

Cel looked at Colys with sparkly eyes. "So how is it?".

Colys showed the most genuine smile he could muster. "They're delicious!".

(-0-)

Daniel and Blythe were walking in the down town area. There was a certain kind of event going on, and the two of them found themselves in a large festival. There were lemonade stands, food trucks and live music being played. The town with its boring brick buildings for a day was covered in streamers and confetti.

"Daniel, I know we came here to discuss how I'm going to get together with Alastair, but wouldn't you much rather-" Blythe said before she was cut off.

"No wait let me guess! Was it TRY EVER SINGLE THING HERE!" Daniel excitedly said.

Blythe licked her lips in excitement. "You read my mind! Come on let's go!".

The two of them went from stand to stand, trying a bit of each menu. The first few stops were an array of sweets ranging from crepes, candied fruit kababs, freshly made syrup taffy, and of course a large ice cream cone. Next up were different kinds of stews, tacos, and a few pork sliders. When they had finished their feast they found an empty seat nearby.

"That was so good!" Blythe squealed.

Daniel leaned back on the bench and let out a loud sigh. "Blythe, you have no mercy. You ordered everything before I had a chance to say anything. I even burned up my paycheck today,".

Blythe's eyes went completely wide when she heard Daniel. "Wait Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!

I-I-I I didn't know! If I knew you had a budget, I would've asked you before!".

"Hey hey hey... Blythe it's ok. Really it's fine, money is nothing compared to your smile. Anyway you told me you like Alastair right? You also told me the guy is a little bit of a smartypants. Tell me more about what you like about him," Daniel said.

"Are you sure? Um alright... well I like Alastair because... because... hmmm... Well he's the guy who really pushed me to become the lacrosse team captain, he was the one who introduced me to great friends, he was the one who told me be myself no matter what! I like him because, despite the fact he can be a massive jerk sometimes he has a really big soft spot," Blythe responded.

"I don't want to try mean, but it kinda sounds like he's trying to push you away. From what you told me about him, he studies law, he's into refined things, he doesn't really seem like the person that'd be into sports. So by telling you to pursue sports it just sounds like he's trying to push you away. You've been going to school with him how has he been acting around you as of recently?" Daniel asked.

Blythe planted her face into her hands and grumbled. "Awwww he's been avoiding me for the past few days! Every time I try to talk with him, he always says he has to go!".

"Hey come on that's not the Blythe I know! You're a strong girl, you're the person who goes all out with everything you do!" Daniel said.

Daniel watched carefully as he began to notice that Blythe was shaking. Running down her arms were tears, and he felt an incredible amount of guilt building in his chest. He did the only thing that made sense in that situation. He nudged closer to his assigned wife and placed her head on her shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do! All this time I was in love with a guy who obviously looking back didn't like me one bit! I mean I'm such an idiot for thinking such a thing! A sporty girl with a guy like him, it was just such a dumb thing of me," Blythe cried.

"No you're not dumb at all. Blythe, don't worry I will find a way to make this work," Daniel said.

Blythe let out a scoff as an idea popped into her head that even sounded crazy to her. "Hey sniff... I just had this crazy idea,".

"Yeah sure anything that'll make you feel better!" Daniel said.

Blythe let Daniel wipe away the tears on her face. She let out a soft sigh and opened up her mouth. "You know, I've never been kissed before. I've also never had more than a school girl crush on Alastair. Daniel if you weren't gay you'd be the perfect boyfriend, so I don't care if it's a lie, but can you tell me that you love me, can you kiss me please?".

Daniel let out a soft smile. "You know, I think you're the first girl I've ever liked. Sure I can kiss you, just to let you know this will also be my first kiss,".

Alastair was nearby and he wasn't far. He was actually behind a tree near the bench where Daniel and Blythe were. His heart dropped at the sight of the girl he liked so much kissing some guy he had never seen before. He watched as this guys buried his lips into Blythe, his heart ached as he watched Blythe gasp for air before leaning back in for another kiss. At that moment he knew that Blythe was taken, that he didn't have a chance with her anymore.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So just let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, that's all I could really ask for. You know feel free to leave reviews, lol I'm not even sure if anyone really reads this fic anymore, but it's still way too fun to write


	12. Check Bio

Sorry for the inconvenience, but this fic will no longer be posted on this account. It will be posted on another Author's account where it will be rewritten and finished.

I will put the link to the new story on my Bio.


End file.
